Selling Lilies
by nessieandthedog
Summary: James&Lily, almost fairytale style. James has a very dark secret that causes his subjects to hate him, and his father to misjudge him. He meets and falls in love with Lily, who also has a dark secret. Dark forces are at work to stop the love between them.
1. Heir to Throne, Ward to War Lord

**Hey there people. This has been sitting a long while. Just sitting peacefully there. When I was updating my other fics, it just sat there, as quiet as a dove. But I couldn't stand it still being there. On ****its**** own. So it's flown the coop now.**

**20/01/08 This has been re-written slightly. I recommend that anyone reading this fic read over all of it, as changes have been made; I wanted to make some secrets quite out in the open, whilst others just barely mentioned. I also changed the beginning, I hated how quick and jumpy it was. I'm still not entirely happy with it.**

**Selling Lilies**

_Summary_: James Potter is a prince that must, apparently find a bride. A suitable bride. But he has a secret, a dark secret. What happens when he meets Lily, a beautiful woman with exactly the same secret but under the protection of a notorious war-lord? Can he be allowed to marry her? Will she even love him back? Will they choose the rules or will they break free?

_New Summary:_ James and Lily, almost fairytale style. James has a very dark secret that causes his subjects to hate him, and his father to misjudge him. He meets and falls in love with Lily, who in fact, also has a dark secret. Powers are at work in a way that would never be believed. Will they ever be allowed to be together?

Disclaimer: I not only own all of this, but everyone on this planet!!! Mwah!! Sound realistic? I thought not. It isn't true, and although I weep to say it, I do not own anything here except Fletcher, Diego De Silva, Granny Lipton, Jack, George and the PLOT!!. JK Rowling owns everything. (Sob)

* * *

**Chapter One. - Heir to the Throne and Ward to Notorious War-Lord**

**James POV **

The guards called out as I rode past the gate, determined to find my father before he hid himself away with one of his "Headaches". I was so sick of this, and I was going to tell him to stop this. To let it lie.

I hear Sirius and Remus behind me, struggling to keep up. But they manage it, just.

Thank god, there's father now, or should I say my _King_.

Yes, I am Prince James Potter, heir to the throne. I live in a world of lies and politics, though many people would claim that they are the same thing, I don't believe so. I wasn't the first heir, but my older brother Harry, died when I was only a young boy. I was never meant for the throne, and although I hate the idea of having to rule the country that has turned it's back away from me, and declares that I'm no good for it, but I have a sense of obligation, and propriety indicates that there is no way out.

I enter the courtyard of the castle that has been my home since I was born. I found it far too grand, too pompous for my taste. Maybe that was why I never liked living here, preferring my little cottage that was given to me by my dear mother when I reached my 17th birthday. My mother always did have simpler tastes than my father in houses.

I jump off my horse, which I affectionately called Snuffles, and walk towards my father, whom I am sure is just dying to know why I have returned here so early.

"James, it's so nice to have you home. Do you bring the sound of wedding bells with you?" Ahh yes, right onto business. No, "How was your trip?" or "Did you ride all the way here?" Something that my mother would've noticed. My father always did prefer Harry to me. He doesn't see me as a man, just a piece of meat to be sold for the country. The country that I had begun to hate, for the subjects hate me as much as I hate my father. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when I tell him about Kathleen...

"Father, I'm afraid I've had to decline to the offer of marriage to that certain young lady. You see, the painting they sent us was dreadfully wrong. The young woman was not so young, her hair not long and blonde, but going grey and thinning. She smelt of sickness, and in fact had no teeth." You see, we live in an age where the only time you see your proposed bride is on a wrongly painted painting, or in person. I wouldn't care as much for her looks if I had at least have been able to hold a conversation with her. Also, I knew that she was secretly engaged to one of the men in the royal court, I saw him with a worried face when I entered the hall.

My father also looks quite worried. The marriage of me and Princess Kathleen was supposed to alliance our small country with another, bringing security to our nation. But alas, as I have told my father many times, if I marry it is to be for _love_. I know, quite the fairy-tale, blame my dear old departed mother for filling my head with them.

"But James, what are we to do?"

"Father, a war will not happen. If it does they will have De Silva on their case. Do you really think they want that? Our country owes part of itself to De Silva; no other country wants to deal with him." De Silva, a man I would dearly love to get to know or kill. I'm not sure, but probably both.

"But who will you marry now? There are practically no other eligible noble females left, you've declined them all" Ha ha! He will always find more...

"Good, because I don't want to marry because it will help you, I want to marry so it will benefit me!" Uh oh…here's the talk coming now…Now James…

"Now James" told you. "You really must stop with this marrying for love nonsense. Can you really name anyone in this day and age that you know that married for love?"

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"Remus did…and Sirius is going to" I said remembering that my best mate was getting married to my aunt's lady-in-waiting. I couldn't have been happier for him, I really couldn't, but sometimes I wish I could swap with him. Not because I like Georgina, heavens no, but because he can marry the lady of his choosing.

"But James, they aren't Princes. They aren't heirs to the throne. They can't be used in that list I was asking for. Do you know anyone in your position that marries for love?"

I thought for a moment.

"Yes, **me**" And with that I walked off, knowing full well it was useless to argue with him.

The princess I travelled over 300 miles to see, was the 23rd woman my father has wanted me to get married to over the past two years.

All either too full of graces for themselves, too vain, too old, or too in love with food, and none of them at all what I'm looking for. Hopefully my father will get the idea that at the moment, I don't want to get married. I haven't met the right girl. And even if I did meet her, she probably wouldn't want me, couldn't have me, or I wouldn't be allowed to have her. It's a fickle life, but somebody's gotta live it.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I hate life. No, that's a lie. I hate living my life. If I were a woman somewhere free to be able to make my own choices, I'd love it. Be able to do nothing or everything. To love or to hate. But I'm not free, and never will be.

My name is Lily Evans. I am a wharf of Mr Diego De Silva, notorious war-lord, drug dealer and whore-handler of this nation. Mr De Silva is an export of Spain, and a mighty proud one as well.

He took me in after he saw me dancing on a street corner the way I had watched the other women do when I went round town with my mother. He told me that he liked the way I danced, and offered me a place to stay. Having just been kicked out of my house, (my mother and father had just died) and being only thirteen years old I was desperate enough to say yes. I was taken to a beautiful house, scrubbed until the dirt came off my face, and given very pretty clothing to wear. I still have those clothes now, four years later. Since then, Mr. De Silva has treated me like a daughter, with a few minor differences.

Now, I know what you are probably thinking, but I am still as innocent as the day I was born. No, I've turned into a maid, who has to do absolutely everything for him. Not that I mind, but I've never left this house since those four years ago. I'm itching to go out and see the world again, but he won't let me.

And he's very protective when it comes to men and me. Any boy my age even looks at me when they enter the house is almost beheaded. I have no idea why they would look at me anyway, I'm not pretty. Or that's what Granny Lipton tells me.

Granny Lipton is an old, sour-faced bulldog that's as round as a spud and just as knobbly. She has always hated me, and taunts me with her cruel words and twisted games. When I first entered the house, I did everything she said. Which was the exact opposite of what I was supposed to do. When Mr. De Silva found out, he almost gave her the sack. Which means he must've really have been angry with her, because apparently they used to be lovers when he was growing up. _**You know how it is**_. A boy sleeping with his maid. I don't think Granny Lipton ever got over it though.

There, the floor is finished. God, my hands are sore. Better go see what the next chore is.

* * *

**James's POV **

"It's not fair Sirius, why should_ I _have to marry some stupid air-head of a girl just to please my country. Why can't I just be left alone?" There, bluntly enough I think.

We were in my chamber, stupid place with too much décor for it to be truly a room. There was too much fluff, too much drapery, and way too much furniture. I mean, a bedroom is not supposed to have more furniture that a reception room. It just isn't. Even in my own chamber, not one thing on display was truly mine. It wasn't allowed. Everything had to be powder blue, had to be made of a certain material, had to be silver if it was metal. I tried fighting my father over it, but it was made perfectly clear that if any girl was to see inside my chamber, it must be of a princely appearance. No girl must say that the Crown Prince was a slob. That is mostly why I haven't let any girl inside here.

I want to find _**the**_ one. The girl that I will love so much that I will never truly acknowledge that any other woman exist in the world again. A bit far-fetched, but if I have to give up everything I've ever wanted, then I think I should be allowed that one thing. But, even as I think this, I know that it will never happen.

"Because Prongs, you're not allowed to. Your heir, you're a prince and you're wanted by almost all of the female population"

"But I don't want to be any of those things. I just want to find my dream girl, settle down, have 12 kids and live happily ever after. Why did it have to be me to marry someone I don't love? Why can't George take over the throne?" George's my kid brother. He's five years younger than me, and totally opposite in everyway.

"Because you are the eldest now. Just think about it, if you left, George would be forced to marry. Do you really want your kid brother to suffer because you wanted a fairytale that might not come true? Do you want to leave him like Harry left you?" No, I didn't want to leave George in the lurch. Especially as I knew how it felt.

"Cheer up Prongs. Me and Pettigrew are going to sneak you out for a night or two while you're here. I'm not officially married yet, there's no reason I can't come with you two" This did cheer me up. I've been to their kind of parties before; none of the upper crust ever go to them. It's not all pomp and ceremony, it's just girls dancing around a fire, all the food and drink you want, and the music playing loudly. If only everyone in my world could see it, they would think twice before coming back to starched shirts and wigs. But even in this heaven that is freedom, I'd have to guard my words. If my secret came out, they'd roast me on the fire. At least I couldn't marry anyone then. I still think that although that sorceress said that my powers were a gift and they wouldn't hurt anyone, they are the worst curse I have ever imagined.

Poor Harry.

* * *

_Lily's POV _

I quietly entered the room that was Mr. De Silva's study. He was there on his own, reading the newspaper Jack had collected for him this morning. Jack is the only boy that is allowed around me. He also belongs to Mr. De Silva. He is thirteen and is the most adorable boy you could see. He's so kind and gentle, and whoever marries him when he grows up will be a lucky lady. For only thirteen years old, he is extremely tall, and in doing everything Mr De Silva wanted, he has built his stature up significantly. He has two sisters, who also work for Mr De Silva.

"Sir, I've finished the floor of the hall, what would you like me to do now?"

He looks up, smiles at me, and then quickly puts his feet on the table. "Ahh, Lily, so pleasant to see you on such a fine day" As he says this he points to the window, to the sky, but all I see is the market place below where I almost long to be. He always makes the point of waffling on, never gets to the point. It puts you off-guard.

"Lily, how old are you now?" he asks me. This confuses me as it's so random and...straight to the point.

"Ughh…seventeen Sir"

"Seventeen…that's quite an appropriate age"

This confuses me even more. Appropriate for what exactly?

"What for…Sir?"

"Several of my guests have commented on you recently, on your beauty, grace, and on your hard work…" with this he trails off with a face that is confused and angry at the same time. Oh! I knew there was someone lurking behind that curtain as I was on all fours washing the floor of the entrance hall the other day. Damn them!

"Really Sir…Are you displeased with the comments? Would you like me to cover up more? Or do my chores only when no-ones visiting?" I started fearing what I thought was the worst, being chucked out of the house, when he said something that made my blood run cold. He takes his feet off the table, and peers in at me, his hands holding each other, wringing each other to death.

"Lily, my dear, I have no choice. I've tried every other way, but alas I must do it. My dear Lily, you know the funding for my organisation recently been running low, well we've almost run out. We have no more financial income until three months away. I've almost sold everything I have" I had noticed the silver and paintings going missing, but assumed it didn't suit Mr. De Silva's taste. "Until my brother gets here, I am in bother" I didn't understand what this had to do with me until he said

"I'm so sorry, my Lily, but I have had to reach the decision to sell you. All men who want you are to report to me in two weeks time, with an amount of money they are willing to give for you, and the highest amount wins." As he said this, I felt tears running down my face.

"I will still look out for your welfare however; the man who wins you will have to report to me monthly to describe how you are doing to keep on my good side. Do not worry so much my dear child, if he mistreats you in anyway he will have Mr Diego De Silva on his case. You will not lose your only father figure just because you will belong in someone else's house. And besides my dear, it will be a learning experience," Yeah, like that makes me feel so much better.

I can think of nothing to say to him but "Thank you" and "What else do you want me to do for today?"

"Nothing else dear, but get ready to go out. We are to attend a party tomorrow night and I want you to look your very best. Go out and buy the nicest dress you can, and make sure that you bring it back with you"

I felt numb, but managed to ask "Go out Sir? As in on my own?"

"No dear child, Granny Lipton is to go with you, and you can take the carriage."

Wow, he must really feel bad if he's letting me use the carriage. Maybe he wants me to do something special tonight like cook a huge feast for his "friends" to eye me up before deciding how much I'm worth. Ugh, it makes me sick.

But I get to go out! This is amazing!

I ran upstairs to get ready, and was flushed with excitement. But a great terror rose in my chest, I was to be sold to another man, and not all men are as kind as Mr. De Silva was. They might ask me to do things I didn't want to do.

There is no point thinking of such things now, I think to myself, better to think all about it later. I was finally going out!!!

* * *

_Lily's POV Still... _

We're strolling around the town, Granny Lipton and I, buying various foods and plants. I'm not really paying attention. All I can think of is that I am out of the house for the first time in four years. How I crave to be able to do this everyday!

Granny Lipton finishes her shopping, and drags me towards the dress shop. I breathe in deeply. Nerves float around in my stomach. I have to look presentable tomorrow night.

We step in the shop, and I wander to the side as Granny Lipton describes the occasion we need the dress and what would be suitable. The staff have a greedy look in their eye. They know that Mr De Silva will pay when he has the money. He is their best customer, after all, all the girls in his "care" (and not the care I'm in) come here to look presentable for their "clients".

They come at me with different colours, different fabrics, until they decide on a light purple, lavender kind of colour. Which I hate. The dress is quite low in the chest, but at least it makes me look like I have a chest. It is quite kind in the waist, and flows over my hips nicely. It is quite plain, and I commend them on finding a nice dress. It's just the colour. As I walk around in it, I start feeling very uncomfortable. I can't wear this! They'll see the shape of my body! But I can't disagree; Granny Lipton is nodding her head, and is already haggling the price. I take off the dress, and wonder what will become of me. I wonder what type of man would want to take part in the selling of a girl. It's like I'm a slave instead of a daughter, which I had almost considered to be the truth in Mr De Silva's eyes. But apparently not.

We head back to the house, and I start to prepare the meal while Granny Lipton is watching. I hate it when she does that. It makes me think of her as a hawk; which is unfortunate for the hawk.

This is my last day with Mr De Silva and Granny Lipton, and although I thank them for taking me in, the only person I will miss is Jack. I wonder what he'll do without me. Maybe I'll be able to visit. If I ask Mr De Silva, I'm sure he'll agree. I'll ask him tomorrow.

I just hope that the man who buys me doesn't end up dead. I've killed a few people. I killed a man just by being born. He was a Prince. I also killed my parents. I live with that knowledge everyday, and I hope that no one else dies because of me.

I don't think I could stand life anymore if that happened.

* * *

**James's POV **

There's a fire in the middle of a field as all types of people are dancing, their hips swaying to the music that the band is playing. I see Peter already out there with two girls, he is the type of man who will never settle down with a wife unless he has two or three mistresses. Sirius is laughing away with a man who has a large scar running from his eye to his chin. That must've hurt. I try to make my way over to him, but the crowd is huge. The next time I look up Sirius has already reached me.

"Prongs, have I got news for you! Never guess what Fletcher just told me!"

"What did he say?"

"Apparently, De Silva is selling one of the most beautiful girls in this small country tomorrow night! She is his ward, and is very special to him, so it's big bucks. I know you love to waste your father's money, what do you say to going tomorrow?" Can he be serious? What for?

"Let me get this straight Padfoot. You want me to pay a huge sum of money for an apparently gorgeous girl, to do what? What is she to do?"

"She can work in the castle. After all, your Aunt needs a new lady-in-waiting after Georgina and I are married. Which is a few weeks away, might I remind you. Just think, De Silva's ward! She's almost a daughter to him! If a country did attack us, De Silva would have to get his men to help as the enemy would attack the castle, where his daughter lives. It's a win-win for us. Not only a pretty girl to look at, but a job filled without the bother of having to look, and contact to De Silva if we ever need it."

I consider what Sirius says, and my drunken brain says that it is a truly genius idea.

"Make the arrangements, my dear Padfoot. We are to buy this girl; I'll ask my father for the money in the morning"

With that, Sirius pats me on the back, and goes over to where Fletcher is sitting.

I hope that this is alright. Well, I might as well as enjoy the rest of the night before facing my father.

* * *

**He****re we go again. I know I should****n****'****t, but I can't help it if the ideas keep popping into my head. What does everyone who read this think? Is the storyline good, or not? I got the idea from this old film I saw, called the Slipper and the Rose. The idea just popped into my head.**

**Please REVIEW, as it really makes my day go from the dull grey to a bright highlighter kind of yellow. It makes it happy, and happiness is a joy to have. So, make me happy!!!!REVIEW!!**

**Thanks**

**-Elle- **


	2. Royalty Meets Heaven

**Oh my giddy aunt francis! Well this is me, Nephila back again!! Can you believe it! I know I wasn't gone that long, but it seems forever!**

**Tell me what you think, if you hate it, if you love it. I'll let you go now; I'll talk more at the end!**

**Selling Lilies**

_Summary_: James Potter is a prince that must, apparently find a bride. A suitable bride. But he has a secret, a dark secret. What happens when he meets Lily, a beautiful woman with exactly the same secret but under the protection of a notorious war-lord? Can he be allowed to marry her? Will she even love him back? Will they choose the rules or will they break free?

_New Summary:_ James and Lily, almost fairytale style. James has a very dark secret that causes his subjects to hate him, and his father to misjudge him. He meets and falls in love with Lily, who in fact, also has a dark secret. Powers are at work in a way that would never be believed. Will they ever be allowed to be together?

Disclaimer: All the stars in the world could be under my power, but I still wouldn't own Harry Potter, his universe, or any characters that you recognise. I can however, humbly lay claim of Granny Lipton, George, Jack, Diego De Silva, and the plot!! I hope you shall not intend to sue me for them.

* * *

**Chapter two: Royalty meets Heaven**

_Lily's POV_

So, it turns out he did want something from me. He being Mr De Silva. His mates all came round, all begging for a nice view of ass, something I refused to give. I can't believe I'm going to be sold to one of these mongrels, and I know they're just dying for something I know they won't get. They don't know it yet.

Although Mr De Silva did allow the looks, he didn't allow the touching. So, when his so called friend went to grope my arse, he was thrown out. What a warning. I suppose it was his way of letting me know that although I was to be sold, he still thought of me as more than some slave.

I cooked, and cleaned the dishes last night, before going into Jack's room to tell him the sad news. He took it rather badly, you know, and we spent the night just hugging each other and crying our eyes out. If only he could come too. But then Granny Lipton would have no one to boss around, and she would turn on De Silva. No he wouldn't allow_ that_. So, Jack will have to stay there. For now.

Oh, for what I would give to have my parents back, to be able to talk to them now. I miss them everyday with my entire being, and even though I know I killed them, I still hope that they have forgiven me. I was only little.

_:Flashback:_

"_Oh, tell me again mummy!" a 5 year old me cried, looking up at mum with my bright green eyes tearing up._

"_Which one was that, my dear Petal?"_

"_You know! The Princess Lily one!" _

"_Okay, Once upon a time, there was a Princess to be born. The Queen knew that she was to be called" _

_I scream out with all my being "Lily. That's my name!" My mother gazes at me with such love in her eyes. _

"_Right. Now, it was to be the Queen's second child. In the neighbouring kingdom, there was a Prince also to be born. Now in this kingdom, The Queen was also expecting her second child. The first child was Harry. Lily's older sister was Petunia. When it was time for the second Prince to be born, all the servants ran from the palace to celebrate, and when no-one was looking, an evil sorceress placed a horrible curse on the Princess Lily. This curse said that as soon as she was born, Prince Harry would die. Now, the Queen didn't tell anyone this, and neither must you, but Prince Harry did die because of Princess Lily. Now, the evil sorceress roams the streets, looking for the Princess Lily, trying to take her back to her evil land of sin. She targets any young girls whose names are flowers, as she is old and cannot remember Princess Lily's name. So, if anyone asks you your name or talks to you and you don't know them don't say anything, for they may be the sorceress in disguise."_

_With this, five year old me fell asleep._

_: End of Flashback:_

Oh, how I loved her stories. I really did. At first glance it may seem to people that this was a story merely made up to ward off little children from speaking to strangers, but I know different. I broke the rules.

* * *

**James POV **

As I enter the chamber, I can tell that my father is in a rotten mood. I can't understand why, as he seems to have about 50 other girls to set me up with within the noble sector of the court. But **NO**, we must make an alliance with some other defenceless country so we can defend each other.

Honestly it disgusts me the way my father expects me to go through with it. I mean, he broke ALL the rules to be with mother. I mean, my mother wasn't exactly the woman my father was supposed to marry. But he loved her, and so they were allowed to be together. I don't understand why he can't accept the fact that I don't want to be married to someone who will resent me for the rest of my life. I mean, I'm sure I could grow to love someone, but they'd **resent** me for the rest of my life, and I can't take that. I also don't believe that just because I'm not Harry I should be the evil one. I mean, it was my father's fault really. Its dad's fault he's dead.

"Yes father, you wanted to speak with me?"

He looks up, and doesn't seem impressed that it is me.

"What is this about you buying some peasant girl tonight? You're not wasting this kingdom's good money, just so you can have a mistress before you even have a wife. I will not allow it!"

I knew it was about this situation. I remember very little from last night, but I know I have to stand up against my father, at least on this point. My pride won't let me do otherwise. Stupid pride of mine.

"Well, father. It may seem like that, but it will, in fact, help this castle immensely."

"How… how is that my boy?" He looks intrigued, but I know that this is all an act. He never really cared for me; it was always Harry who had his undivided attention. Harry was first born you see, you know, heir to the throne. Until that day…

I list all the reasons Sirius talked about last night, and add bits of my own, and by the end of it, he actually seems mighty impressed. Huzzah!

The forcer of a marriage of resent: 0, Protesting Prince: 1.

"Well, my boy. I see you have thought this through. Are you quite sure it is De Silva's ward? Not one of his _other_ female followers?"

"Positive Father. He's holding an auction. He wants a lot of money, that's the only reason he's selling her. If he had waited a few years, I think he would've made sure that she had a lovely betrothal, with some prince of Spain. She is the apple of his eye, apparently. So, naturally, he will want to make sure that nothing untoward happens to her. She has a good dowry. Everything. It's a sure thing."

He thinks it over, and I can't help but wonder that if we had De Silva's ward on our side, I wouldn't need to get married so quickly.

"Alright son, you have my permission. But make sure it's De Silva's girl. And take George, Remus and Sirius with you. I don't want the scum of the earth to have any notions of kidnapping you, for it would cost entirely more than I can bear to part with. Maybe with George there, an ounce of common sense will somehow be returned to you. I do believe that your beloved witch took it all when she left."

"Yes, Sir" I bow, and almost run out the building. My king is an absolute idiot. And how much will I actually have to pay for some girl?

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I can almost taste the hours go by until the auction... all the stuffy air and stale breath greedily wrapping itself around my body which will be clad in a new dress. What I wouldn't give to not be me right now.

I am still made to do all of chores, but I don't mind, it takes my mind off tonight. I still have to wash the curtains, but I think they can wait for Granny Lipton's _personal_ touch. Jack has been in a rotten mood all of today so far, it really has upset me terribly. He's my little brother, and now I'm being taken away from him.

Ahh, what to do?

Can I really part from him? If I had my way, then no. But I'm still being sold. Which sucks.

Granny Lipton enters to tell me that I am to change, because, De Silva's friends are to arrive soon.

I put on that ridiculous dress and my hair is nearly ripped off my head as Granny Lipton tries to tie it up. I've always loved my hair, the length, although I'll probably have to have it cut. If I am to enter into service, which is most likely, they'll have it cut so it doesn't get in my way. Which also really sucks.

Well, here goes, into the piranha pit. I feel like the bone about to be thrown into a dog's home.

I can't wait until this is just all over.

* * *

**James POV**

We arrive, and I can feel the looks we're being given. There's Sirius, Remus, Peter, George and I. They all wanted to tag along anyway.

We enter into a foggy, distinctly murky room; you know the kind where you just know something is going to go wrong. There are men standing around, socialising, and women walking around with trays and barely anything on. These were De Silva's other girls, and how the men loved them.

We are met with looks of confused and befuddled faces, all wondering why their prince had come to a place like this, and not just one, but two princes of the throne. What had De Silva done to earn this respect? I could almost taste this question in the air, and had the answer already in my head. It was the reason we came in the first place.

We need him. To save the kingdom that my father has tried to save by dangling me in front of all kingdoms. Not that it came to any good.

We take a row of seats in the back, next to the curtains and we can see we have a good view of the stage.

"James, are you sure about this?" George whispers, peering around at all the thug like men that are hanging like a group of murderers.

"Yes George, I am. If you're not comfortable around these types of people, then leave. Peter, will go with you."

He shakes his head. I knew he wouldn't leave me in this sinful place. He stays by my side whenever he's with me. Poor thing, not even fully in his teens yet. I feel slightly sorry about him being here, thinking it a mistake made by father at insisting him coming. George and my friend Peter are close, sharing tales of adventures and women with only each other, and I am glad that George has someone of his own age. That he is not as close to me as I was to Harry, in case history decides to repeat itself.

I see a portly man walk towards the raised stage, and I see two women on his arm, one on either side. They are young, and they could've been pretty had their faces not been covered with make-up, and that make-up smudged. Also, they were polar opposites. One extremely thin, and one extremely big. I conclude that this bald, slightly fat man is the one and only Diego De Silva.

"Welcome, Gentlemen" with this he bows to the left, where all the men are gathered together.

"Ladies" with this statement he bows to his right, where all his women have been ushered. They all smile, and curtsy back.

"And, last but not least, Your Royal Highnesses and party, a great welcome goes to you". With this last welcome, he does an extravagant bow, with the women either side doing extravagant curtsies.

"Now, with all the greetings being paid, I wish to thank everyone for coming. Two weeks ago, I sent letters of business to every able-bodied man of whom I had high regards, with a proposition. This proposition was, as you all know, the wish for my dear girl to go out into the world. I declared that whoever offered the most money for her could look after her for me, a great honour as I'm sure you'll all know." With this, men all grin and smirk at each other.

"Now, the time has come for you all to place your bid. You have all had two weeks to admire my daughter, and now I shall know what your true impressions of her. Gentlemen, allow yourself some rest time now, and mingle among my other beauties. I shall return with the biding sheets, and you may all then, catch a glimpse of my darling daughter. I assure you, your wait will be worth while."

With this statement, he climbs off the stage, taking with him his two girls. The men all start talking and I have no wish to hear any of it. All I want is the girl and be done.

Sirius is looking at me, asking for permission without speaking.

"Sirius, you know you don't have to stay with me. I am quite capable of staying sitting by myself. And you too Remus and George. Go meet a few men of this kingdom! Lord knows father keeps you locked in the castle for far too long!" I ruffle George's hair and he starts, and pulls back grinning.

"Thanks Prongs, you know how I am" Sirius says.

I smirk, "Yes Padfoot. But the thing is, you are engaged now. So, don't go back to any old habits. I know how you are around girls. Understood?"

Sirius laughs, and before too long, George and Remus have been pulled off to another group. I stay sat here, quite comfortable just looking around the room.

That's when I see her. I don't know who she is, but she is most definitely an angel. Her skin so pale against her hair colour, wearing the plainest dress in the whole room, and yet she is the only one that is breath-taking. She stands in the corner of the room, eyes downcast. I look around to ask Sirius if he knows her, and when I next look at the corner, she is gone.

The heart of mine shatters slightly at this fact. But I remain seated. She was probably just another one of De Silva's girls. But, when I think of her dress, I am not so sure. They are all wearing beautifully embroidered dresses, which all look very expensive. Hers was the plain dress, the colour of purple.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I enter the room, only to find that no one has paid attention to me, and that everyone is just chatting to each. I stand perfectly still in the corner, trying to stop people looking at me. I hate being out here, like a prize cow being sold for breeding. I see the man that De Silva kicked out is here, and his eyes flick towards me. Before he has another chance to see me, I slip to the nearest thing that had cover. The curtains at the back of the room, where only one young man sat.

I approach the curtain, and I see that the young man looking towards my corner. I wonder what for? Why is such a young man, and so seemingly handsome, doing here? What job does he have with De Silva?

Taking a chance that no one will see me for a while, as this part of the room is quite dark, I walk toward the young man, as I want to know about him. There's something about him that I find myself drawn to.

"Excuse me sir, but can I possibly sit here for a moment. I wish to get rid of one outrageously behaved man, and this corner is quite dark. May I?"

I feel ridiculous now; he keeps staring at me like I've done something incredible wrong.

I start to walk away when I hear him say quietly "No wait do come back! Please, sit down."

I turn around relieved, and I sit down next to this young stranger.

"What's your nature here?" I inquired.

"Oh, my friend wanted to come by and see De Silva's girl. It's the talk of the underground that she the most beautiful girl in our lands, and when he put it like that, I have to say I was curious. Why are you here, my lady?"

Uh oh. Shit. What was I to say?

"Umm…I have business of a personal nature here. You could say I was the reason everyone found out about tonight."

He smiles, and I find it quite a handsome smile. It also looked a bit shocked, as though the owner could barely believe that he was smiling.

"Well, I thank you, to allow me to have met you!"

I smile back, and can't help but wonder about the rest of the night.

* * *

**James POV**

Wow! The angel of the night has returned, and chose to sit next to me. We have talked for a few minutes when the conversation turns to smiles, and I just sit back content with everything. I know that this silence can't last, and that sooner or later De Silva will return, but I can't help smile and laugh and giggle with this truly remarkable girl sitting next to me. I haven't smiled this much since before Harry died.

When we have only known each other a few moments, but feels like hours, she slips away, claiming that she thinks she has given herself enough time to get away. I beseech her to stay, become acquainted with my friends but she declines.

Just before she goes I call out "But, you will tell me your name, before you go?"

She smirks, shakes her head and simply replies "Just call me Flower, okay?"

The smile she throws my way sends me to heaven, but not before I say "Yes My Flower, my name is James" And with that she walks away.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

James.

What a beautifully simple, understated name.

So royal, so …wait a minute. Wait a darn cotton picking minute! I've only known the guy for two minutes and I'm already drooling over his name?

This cannot happen! Get a grip, Lily!

I make my way back towards the door hoping that no one will notice me.

But as always, someone definitely sees me. James.

I only wish he knew my real name. What was I thinking, giving him a different name? I mean, what kind of name is Flower anyway?

Regrettably, I smile one last time at him before I slip through the door and right into the back of Granny Lipton.

"What do you think you're doing child? Get back up to your room immediately! All the men are about to start bidding!! You can't be there! Go! Now!"

I start running up the stairs with the biggest grin on my face. Not even thoughts of tomorrow can bring me down right now.

* * *

**James POV**

I am still there grinning my head off when I see her smile at me one more time before she reaches the door. Ah, that smile! I knew I would have to go to heaven to see that smile again.

Sirius comes up and takes the seat right next to me, the other side of me not the side that Flower sat at.

"Prongs, what's up with you? Found some girl have you? She made you cheer up quite a bit I see. I haven't seen you look so happy since before Harry died"

"I met an angel tonight Padfoot. A true angel." With this, Sirius looks a bit worried. He turns to Remus and calls out "Remus, he's having delusions! Maybe you should take him out"

I swat away his hand, knowing that I would have to appear normal for them to not worry.

De Silva appears on the stage and cries "All men wishing to bid must collect a paper off of Jack. Now, all I have left to say is let the bidding begin!"

* * *

**Well, how was it??? I nearly abandoned this story altogether. I just couldn't put it together. Then when it did fit somewhere, I posted it, only for it to disappear. So I let it fester, and all of a sudden, BAM!! I got a thought wave, pulling it from the murky depths that is my mind! I can't tell you how pleased I am with the way this story is turning out, I have most of it all planned out. It's just the writing bit that's scaring me. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the Flashback, but it had to be added in!**

**Well: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the announcement pages. I can't tell you how much it made me want to write more, just those handful of reviews really helped me. Also, have had to deal with my exams coming up, I have 6 exams coming up very soon! All within the next few weeks, if truth be told. I'm awfully nervous. But never fear! Just because there is exams, I am not starting up only for it to be stopped.**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who read this, as well as put it on their favourites or alerts. Especially cosmopolitan, whose reviewed not just this story but in Only in Monopoly, and Seven Deadly Sins. Thanks again everyone. **

**Also, as summer draws nearer, I'll be able to write more!**

**Please, review! Oh, and Thanks once more for being patience about this whole situation.**

**Thanks**

**-Elle-**


	3. Getting to Know You

**Well. I'm back. Back with a vengeance! Here's quite a long chapter to say sorry for not updating sooner. Enjoy.**

**Selling Lilies**

_Summary_: James Potter is a prince that must, apparently find a bride. A suitable bride. But he has a secret, a dark secret. What happens when he meets Lily, a beautiful woman with exactly the same secret but under the protection of a notorious war-lord? Can he be allowed to marry her? Will she even love him back? Will they choose the rules or will they break free?

Disclaimer: I want to own Harry Potter, all its characters and everyone to love me for creating the best book in the history of books. But as my mother says: What you want, you can't get. And in this case it's true. I don't and never will own Harry Potter, or the world he lives in. Although I would very much like to.

**Chapter Three: Getting to know you**

**James' POV**

"Have you all made a bid? All Bidding papers at the front!!! Well, Gentlemen, I hope you all think enough of my daughter. The top five bidders will be asked to come to meet my daughter in the drawing room tomorrow. There, it will be decided as to who shall look after my one and only. So, gentlemen, let the best man win!"

I turn to look at Sirius; this wasn't as bidding should be. He doesn't look as bewildered as me, so I assume that he knows what's happening, as I sure as hell don't. I lean towards him as De Silva carries on talking about privileges or something.

"Padfoot what sort of auction is this? This isn't how it normally happens. We normally just bid on the piece and leave. What's all this talk about coming back tomorrow?"

Sirius just looks at me as if I were mad.

"Do you really think De Silva is just going to give her away after one go? No, what happens now is that all the bidding papers are going to be looked at and then the top five bidders get the chance to come back tomorrow and bid again. And, the daughter has to approve of the man in some sort of way. If she is totally against the man, then the next one will win her. Jolly good fun, isn't it?"

"It's awful, the way she's being sold as though she's a piece of meat. I mean, she can't be that old now, can she?" George says as he looks at all of us in turn. I feel quite guilty. After all I just said "we normally just bid on the piece". What an arse of a statement. That's not right, to talk of a person, even if it is only a woman, like that. As I muse over this fact, I can hear George continue "And he's just selling her. She's supposed to be the closest thing he has to a daughter and he's treating her like that. I mean…"

"It would be unwise to finish that sentence Your Highness"

We all look up, with two men looking down on George with ugly looks on their faces. One looks like he is a sword himself, slim, sleek and sharp, and knows exactly how to kill. The other is a rather round man, and you can just tell that the first one is his boss.

"Ye-ye-ye-yeah! You ca-ca-can't say s-s-such things about Mr De-de-de Silva!" This is the fat man talking, he seems to be around 25 years of age, and has short, balding black hair, with very hairy arms. It seems very strange, for a person who looks that age to be balding. He must be suffering from bad health.

"Who are you to tell the Prince of this Kingdom what and what not to say?" questions Remus.

"I'm no one in particular. Just a little merchant trying to find a wife to live in my country not far from here. Aren't we all? We must be if we are here. Otherwise, De Silva wouldn't have sent us an invitation. Did you receive an invitation, your _Highness_?" As the slim man says the title again, he bows, in what I translate into being very sarcastic. How dare he mock us?

"I'm afraid we didn't receive one. However, De Silva has been kind in recognising that may have been his fault, not ours. We won't ask any questions though. Everyone's been so kind with our visit. I don't believe we have been introduced. I am, as you probably know, the Crown Prince of this great nation, this is Lord Black, Count Lupin, Sir Peter and this is Prince George. And you are…?"

"I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, and this fine fellow is Sir Crabbe. We have been invited to this little gathering, and plan to stay until the bidding procedures are over. Then I can take my beautiful bride back home… oh my, I didn't mean to sound confident…but De Silva and I trade quite frequently, and I am a particular friend of his brother…so I have some reason for believing that I will win. You haven't placed a bid, I believe my Prince. Why are you here then? If De Silva did not ask you?"

"I suggest that you Lord Malfoy look no more for that answer, as none shall be given. We'll see you tomorrow then. Good day Good Sirs." With this I and the rest of my group rise and walk away from the good sir. Good sir my arse. There's something fishy about that Malfoy person.

Well, until tomorrow I suppose. God, I hope this girl is worth it. It will be, if only to wipe that smirk off of Malfoy's face.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I am sitting at the window seat that my humble little room is proud to have, and I watch as all the men that had come to bid on me disappear into the night. Most seem to just go home on foot, including James. Ahh, James. What a handsome man he is. Beautiful, I conclude, just beautiful. Pity that I won't see him again though. Well, fate had it designed for us to have one chance meeting.

I have to say, I'm awfully nervous about tomorrow. I have to meet the top five bidders for me, (That still sounds so wrong) and I hope that at least some of the men are nice. I would hate for grope-git to win. Who knows what he might make me do.

What if James was one of the top five bidders? No, shaking my head even as I think of that, he said he was only here to look at De Silva's girl. He never said he was going to buy her. Wow, I'm talking about myself as if I'm a different person. That's so weird.

Anyway, it's very late and yet I still can't seem to sleep. It's still so weird, to know that I will have to leave this place. Who knows where I will be living very soon? I could stay in a house that is just above a hovel, or I could live in a very handsome establishment. I could be asked to clean, to whore (yuck), to run a household, to do anything really. It unnerves me; I don't have any experience on the last two, although I suppose I will have to get use to it.

Whether I like it or not, I will have to do it if I don't want to die, or end up on the streets (although if I am supposed to be a prostitute, then I _will_ run). I know that De Silva promised me that nothing untoward would happen, but if the winning person came from far away, even another country, then he would only know of my conditions on annual visits and letters. All of which will be censored for him. I know how the world works; I know that it is any ugly place of sin.

And I hope I can cope in it.

* * *

**James' POV**

Staring up at the building where I first met the flower who has hidden her name, I deduce that it is rather pretty in daylight. I sit across the road from said building, waiting outside in casual clothing, hoping that no one will recognise me for what I am. A Prince. Remus and Peter sit either side of me. We are all waiting for Sirius to come out of that building hopefully with an invitation, or a girl. Either would be pleasing to me, though officially I only want the girl. But, in my head, the invitation would be just as good, as then I could try and find the beauty whose figure haunted my dreams last night.

Almost at sunrise, a messenger had come to the outside of the castle, claiming that a message must be delivered to Sirius Black. It was from De Silva, requiring his presence at one o'clock this afternoon, in the drawing room. The real bidding was to take place. So here we all are, waiting, hoping my money and his charm will get the country security and me a reprieve from marriage (at least for a little while).

We sit here, enjoying the sunshine, and the toffee apples I have just paid for. It is a great market place to be in. Not one moment of silence, shouting, the hustle and bustle of everyday life just scream here. It can make one seem quite normal.

I take in my surroundings. The buildings are neither old nor young. Neither ugly nor pretty. Just average, everyday common houses. The only house that stands out is De Silva's house, which is whitewashed to perfection, and has lace curtains. I look at all the windows that the house show on its one side, when suddenly, I see her again. The flower.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I am just generally tidying up the house in that sodding purple dress (not that I would go around in it on a normal day, it's just that I am to meet the five bidders and so must look smart) and just now I am on the second floor, in the study. I am just dusting the curtains, the beautiful lace curtains, when I feel suddenly like I am being watched. I turn around, and there is Jack, looking quite put out. The poor dear.

"What's on your back, Jack?" I sing (although quite terribly), hoping that it'll get him to talk to me.

It doesn't. He still looks miserable. He just looks at me, all teary. He sniffs, and quickly comes at me, placing his arms around my shoulders, hugging me to death. For someone who has just recently turned thirteen, he sure is tall. Either that or I'm really really really small. Let's hope it's the first one, shall we?

"I'll miss you Lily" he says, still sniffing, as though holding back the tears.

"I'll miss you too Jack. But this isn't goodbye forever. I'm sure Mr De Silva will want me to visit now and again. I'll still get to see you. And hey" with this I grab his shoulders "maybe you'll even get a letter off of me. I mean, you know how to read don't you?"

Jack shakes his head. "Well, you could always get Annie or Sara to teach you."

Annie is his older sister. She and Jack were taken in by Mr De Silva's father when they were very young. Ever since Pablo De Silva died, Mr De Silva has taken over responsibility for them. Considering the whole war-lord thing he has going, Mr De Silva is very kind and gentle. He's just got bad reputation. Though, I suppose that's for a reason.

Annie is 16 years old and is as cute as a button. She looks like a pixie. She's slightly smaller than me, and has long wavy blonde hair. She's so pretty, and smart too. Sara is Granny Lipton's niece, who she took in when her parents died in the civil war. Sara is 19, rather tall, and has hair as black as death itself. She is truly a beauty. If she hadn't of been Granny Lipton's niece, and adorably sweet, I'm sure Mr De Silva would've chosen to sell her, she would get more money.

"I mean I know they know how to read. I'm surprised they haven't taught you already. Besides, it'll be something for you to do. And it'll be worth it, because it means you can contact me back, when you start to write. Okay, see, it won't be so bad".

"I know Lily, but still, I'm worried for you. You need protecting, you do. Don't even say you don't, because you do. Who knows what'll happen when I'm not around. The only reason Mr Appleby hasn't already jumped you is that I keep leading him the wrong way when he asks me to take him to you. I get quite lost you know." With that last statement, he gives a cheeky grin.

"Now there's the Jack we all know and love." I say.

Jack breaks away from the hug, looking out of the window.

"Oi, Lily" he says when I turn to continue cleaning the curtains "Who's that staring at you?" he points to a group of three young men, all laughing and joking. Only one is looking up. That person looks suspiciously like James. Hmm... What is he doing there? Maybe he works around here.

James looks straight into my eyes… and I look right back. Then I wave. He breaks the staring contest, and therefore I win! Yay!

James waves back.

"So, Lily who is he? You obviously know him"

"He's someone I met last night. I spoke briefly to him. He seemed very polite and decent. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just that he seems completely smitten about you. You should've seen his face when I was hugging you!"

Jack's got to be joking; I mean we spoke mere minutes.

"Jack, stop saying things that bizarre. We barely know each other!" I can feel my cheeks beginning to blush. I hate my pale skin right now. Blushing is something you can't hide when you have red hair.

"Oh yeah" Jacks says grinning "Watch this"

With that, he hugs me again, but in such a way as both he and I can see the window. Jack then waves at James, and smirks.

James' face drops into a frown, and he looks completely sullen. He looks away.

Aww… Poor James. That was so funny though.

Jack and I both look at each other and burst out laughing at the same time. We both can't stop laughing. We just look at each other and start back up again.

Until "C'mon you silly girl... They're waiting to see you!"

Uh oh… here we go!

I move towards Granny Lipton. "Good Luck Lily" I hear Jack say as I make my way out of the room, and off to my doom. Ha! I'm rhyming. That's quite funny. Out of the room, off to my doom. It's kind of catchy.

I muse on this, completely forgetting about the seriousness of the situation, until just outside of the drawing room, Granny Lipton starts attacking me with her thumb that has been wetted by her saliva. Eww gross! I try to pull away, only to be held onto the GLPG. The Granny Lipton Power Grip. I swear. No one wants to have that done to you. You'd rather get one of your legs chewed off by a tiger.

I stop struggling, and after about thirty seconds, she loosens her grip, and opens the drawing room door. She then shoves me in. Seven heads turn in my direction. Uh. Oh. Not. Good.

I am so dead.

* * *

**James POV**

There she is. In all her glory. I know that Flower isn't her name, so I shall call her Aphrodite, Venus, Freya, Milda, Kichijōten, Cliodhna, Sieba, the sun, the moon, the stars. Anything, she is all of the above. She's gorgeous. She's beautiful; she's… she's got her arms around a rather tall fellow.

A rather large tall fellow. And he's embracing her…

I can actually hear the shattering of my heart. It's starting to hurt. How dare she… she what? How dare she capture my heart so quickly? I mean, it's not like she said that she had any interest in me. Damn.

As I struggle with this realisation, I see that the beauty is staring at me. I stare back. Then she waves. Yes! She recognises me then. Hallelujah! I look down in order to do a victory grin, and when I look back up, she's grinning as though she's won something. I wonder what? Without further ado, I wave back. She takes no notice though, as she's talking to _him_ again. What does she find so interesting about him? I mean, he looks tall, the type to be big enough to protect her, but he's a bit young, isn't he? Or maybe she just looks incredibly mature. God, I pray it's the first one.

I look up again to find them out of their embrace, talking. The goddess blushes. Wow, he must be saying something very serious.

Is he… is he asking for her hand? He can't be! He just simply can't!

He must be… they've embraced again. The bloke then has the gall to wave at me. As though he's flaunting her!

I turn my head around to ask Remus or Peter whether I can have him removed permanently from this kingdom, when I can see that they have broken away, and disappeared from the window.

I wonder whether he could be persuaded to leave her alone. If I can't have her (which I won't be able to, unless she's a noble that just decided to go undercover as a peasant for some altogether odd reason, and if that was the case I couldn't marry her because I would have to deduce that she, almost an angel, was completely mental) then no one can.

That's the way it's going to stay.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

At first all the men look the same. There's the blobs, then Mr De Silva and his associate Mr Farrow (who may I say, is rather good looking!). But, upon closer inspection, one stands out from the crowd. There is one gentleman, at the very end of the line, who is about twenty years younger than the rest. He has long, shaggy brown hair, stubble that has obviously been there for days, and a to-die-for face. The bone structure is fabulous. What is he doing, amongst merchants and perverts (although there isn't much to separate those two categories)?

Mr De Silva coughs, and I realise quickly that I have been staring at the poor man. He looks quite bemused. I take my seat next to Mr De Silva.

"Now, Lily, these are the five gentlemen who thought you worthy of a great deal of money. I am allowing them fifteen minutes each alone with you. No harm shall become of you, Jack and Worther will be outside in case of anything. Just tell them a bit about you. Ask them questions. Alright my darling?" Oh, dear Worther won't let any harm come to me. That old butler is just a sucker for my charms.

I nod, as though I could say anything else.

He turns, and looks directly at grope-git, who obviously can't wait for his fifteen minutes.

"If anything happens whilst she is in her time, I can assure you that you will find yourself somewhere you'll wish you hadn't of wanted to lust after women. Do you understand?"

The young gentleman smirks, and looks directly at Mr De Silva as though to say, will you really do that?

The four older men all just look at each other, with grimaces on their faces. Oh, this could be fun.

* * *

_Lily's POV still…_

The first two men come and go rather quickly. They ask a series of boring questions, and I give them rather boring answers. The second one looked quite nervous.

The third one was called Lucius Malfoy, and looked and sounded absolutely awful. Just a load of hints about a marriage bed, and that it would soon be mine as he had certain "connections". The epitome of sleaze, I tell you.

The fourth one was grope-git. Most of the time was spent inching away from his hand, which kept getting closer to my thigh than was polite. He did have some interesting questions though, and I managed to fake being so passionate about flower arranging that he didn't question when I jumped up and walked across the room, my arms waving about the place, just to get away from him.

The last gentleman though was the one that was most interesting. I really wanted to know why he had chosen to bid on me.

I sat in the little pretty pastel blue morning room. This was my favourite room in the house. If I were ever to have just one room to live in, it was would be exactly like this. It's just breath taking, although to the distinguished, it wouldn't seem like much.

I look at the ceiling, painted as though the clouds were no more than five feet away. The swirls of light blue and white stunning me into silence as always.

"Yes, it does look beautiful. Don't you agree?"

I startle. The young gentleman is sat in the seat opposite me, looking at me with a bemused look on his face. It seems that I always seem to make myself look as stupid as an ass around him. Strange.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans. It is Miss Evans, is it not?"

I nod. I'm too afraid to say anything else. He doesn't seem to mind though.

"Well, Miss Evans. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?"

I nod again. My vocal organ seems to have lost its working ability.

"I have been sent here as a representative of my employer, and my very best friend. He wishes for a girl who can handle living in service of another and a connection to De Silva, should anything go wrong. Can you do that? He wouldn't ask anything more of you than you are presently doing. He needs some female company as well"

I suddenly feel angry and as I make a face, he realises his mistake. "I didn't mean like that Miss Evans. Only that his mother has died, and he has no sister. He has no one to talk to about things like that. About his feelings, his dreams. You can't tell a man that. He will laugh. A woman will understand and give guidance. That's what he needs. And also, I have found that he will usually do anything an intelligent woman says, and so he would probably listen to you. I could use you to help make him see straight when he gets stupid ideas."

"You make him seem as though he hasn't got a brain in his head. Or one piece of logic. Surely if he is your employer, then he knows a great deal of business, of economics, and he must possess the social skills to meet intelligent women all the time. Sir you must be deceiving me!" With this I laugh. Honestly, he couldn't fool me.

"Alas, I am not, and yet I agree he has a brain and logic. He just doesn't put it to use".

"Sir, what is your name?" I question him.

He looks confused. "Didn't I already tell you?" I shake my head.

"It's Black. Sirius Black."

"Well Mr Black, Sirius Black. It was a pleasure meeting you, but I believe your time is up." He rises, and so do I.

I lead him to the door, and just before he leaves he holds his hand out, apparently to shake my hand. How peculiar.

Staring at his hand for a few seconds, I then realise that the bemused face is back, and I quickly reach for his hand to shake it. In a sudden movement, he has his lips pressed against my hand. Damn! He had me fooled there.

Mr Black then walked out the door.

* * *

_Sirius' POV_

I walked into what the guide, a somewhat young, though very tall boy called the "morning room". I have to say, I thought it the prettiest room in the house. Not as big as the castle by far, but still, if you were an owner of this room; you'd be as pleased as punch.

The flame haired beauty that had so many men enthralled was slouching somewhat on a rather pretty antique chair, with her eyes trained on the ceiling, as though it was showing her some unknown story of pictures.

I walked over to the chair that was opposite her, and looked at her. She had a beautiful profile that I could tell. In my younger days, she would've been ideal for me. Sweet and petite. Pale and pretty. She must've been younger than me by about four years, and she had the body of a goddess.

I then looked up at the ceiling. It was a beautiful artwork, showing the sky on a pretty cloud day. All the white and blue swirled into perfection. Definitely something to tell Georgina about.

"Yes, it does look beautiful. Don't you agree?" I said.

She quickly jumps, and looks at me. I must've shocked her pretty bad. She was almost shaking.

It's the second time I've caught her staring at something. She's rather strange. No proper young lady should stare so.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans. It is Miss Evans, is it not?" I quickly pray to god that I had heard right. It would just not do to make a first bad impression. She had to like me enough, that if James's money didn't work, then she would say that she preferred me. With any luck, De Silva would choose her happiness over a few pennies.

The girl nods. She looks so unsure of herself, and so scared.

I smile at her, trying to get her to ease up a little bit.

"Well, Miss Evans. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?"

Another nod.

"I have been sent here as a representative of my employer, and my very best friend. He wishes for a girl who can handle living in service of another and a connection to De Silva, should anything go wrong. Can you do that? He wouldn't ask anything more of you than you are presently doing. He needs some female company as well" I decided against telling her about James being a Prince and all. I don't think she could cope with the shock.

I didn't realise what way she had taken that last sentence though, until she made a disgusted look on her face. I mean, it was only a side note.

"I didn't mean like that Miss Evans. Only that his mother has died, and he has no sister. He has no one to talk to about things like that. About his feelings, his dreams. You can't tell a man that. He will laugh. A woman will understand and give guidance. That's what he needs. And also, I have found that he will usually do anything an intelligent woman says, and so he would probably listen to you. I could use you to help make him see straight when he gets stupid ideas."

She then graced me with a smile. Finally. A reaction that was positive. I was then shocked to hear her speak.

"You make him seem as though he hasn't got a brain in his head. Or one piece of logic. Surely if he is your employer, then he knows a great deal of business, of economics, and he must possess the social skills to meet intelligent women all the time. Sir you must be deceiving me!" She laughed at this.

It was the prettiest laugh I have ever heard (apart from Georgina of course). It was a sort of tinkling, bell like laugh. The sort of laugh one would expect from a fairy, or a pixie.

"Alas, I am not, and yet I agree he has a brain and logic. He just doesn't put it to use". I hoped that James wouldn't me saying that. I mean, I am his best friend.

"Sir, what is your name?" I look at her, confused. Does she have a short memory span or what? I'm sure I told her my… wait a minute. I didn't. I just asked hers. Damn. My mother would hit me right now if she were alive. The lack of manners I was showing to an amiable young lady. God I can almost still hear her voice ranting at me.

"It's Black. Sirius Black." I also figured I wouldn't tell her of my title. I mean, you do hear of your peasant not liking anything to do with the noble.

"Well Mr Black, Sirius Black. It was a pleasure meeting you, but I believe your time is up." I then rose, and she followed suit.

She proceeded to show me to the door of the room. I, although I have to say I wasn't thinking at the time, more concerned about what De Silva would say, held out my hand as though to shake hers. She, obviously brought up the right way, found this gesture new, and alien. She stared at my hand for a moment, as though gathering up courage, then reached to shake it. In order to save what would have been a most dreadful faux pas, I quickly turned her hand clockwise and bring it to my lips. Phew. That was close.

I gave her a smile, and then proceeded to walk out the door.

* * *

_**Diego De Silva's POV**_

I look at Farrow, to ask him what he thinks of the bidders that have just left my house. He seems, well he seems put out.

"So, my friend, what do you think?" He looks up at me.

"Who has offered the most, Mr De Silva?"

"That young gentleman, a Mister Black I believe. What do you think of him? Will he do good?"

"I believe that he will treat Miss Lily with great respect. He is already in love with another. You can tell. He will not hurt her. What did he say were his purposes for bidding?"

I flick through the bidding sheets that were in my hand. Mister Black's was at the end. I read his paper.

"He says that he needs a servant/cleaner. A bright, intelligent young girl who can work and be able to think without prompting. Do you think Lily could do that?"

My dear friend Farrow looks at me "Yes. I think Miss Lily is rather bright for her sex. A little too bright sometimes. But still, if that's all he wants. I thought you didn't want Miss Lily to end up on the street, or in a man's marriage bed. I thought you had a suitor lined up for her in Spain. What happened to that?"

I feel anger welling up inside of me. My stupid brother! How dare he lose half of my wealth! He knew that my back up plan was always to sell Lily. She was too pretty. And, I was right. She brought me a lot of money. More than double of what my brother had lost.

Still, I wonder whether Paul will still have her once I can get her back. Paul is the second cousin of the King of Spain, and my cousin as well. He has not a lot of money, but plenty of friends in high places, and a good business head. As soon as he got his business up and running, he was going to come and visit, in order to meet Lily before the marriage. What will become of that now?

"My friend, leave it. Our vote lies with the Mister Black, is it not so?" He nods though he seems unsure. I too am unsure. My brother wishes for Lily to stay with Malfoy, where my brother also stays. If I displease my brother, then he will surely bring pain to my life. What to do? What to do?

"We shall see what the lady wants." Malfoy wants Lily badly, this I can tell. Black, not so. Maybe this wanting will mean he will take better care of her?

I open the door and beckon Jack over to me.

"Go and retrieve Lily for me, would you Jack?"

He nods and runs upstairs. Poor lad. Losing another family member like this, it is sad. But necessary.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I am brushing my long hair out, making sure there are no knots before bed, when a loud, repetitive knock is at my door.

I quickly run over to it, and open it to find Jack.

"Lily, De Silva wants to speak to you, in his study. Now"

I wonder whatever for?

"I'll be right down Jack" I say as a try to tie my hair back into a bun at the base of my neck. It wouldn't do for any of the men to see it down.

I quickly run down the stairs, all the way down the hall until I reach the study.

I open the door to find only Mr De Silva and Mr Farrow. Ughh… all that running for nothing. Mr De Silva gestures to the chair in front of his desk. I sit. And wait. And wait. Both men continue to stare at me.

"You wished to see me, Sir?"

At last, he breaks from his trance.

"Yes, Lily. I wish to know what you thought of people you met today. Did you find any of them disagreeable?" Umm… of course. All but one actually.

"No, sir. All were quite amiable. Why do you ask sir?"

"Well, Lily, it is your future too. Now, I'm going to tell you who won, and if you have any objections, let me know now. So we can change the decision. I won't let you be entirely unhappy. I do have a heart, however small it may appear."

"Sir, I know too well you have a heart. I mean, you took me in, cared for me all those years, helped me and fed me. Who else would've done that sir? No sir, I understand. It's time I repaid you somehow. Who is the gentleman that shall care for me?"

Fingers crossed? Check. Ankles crossed? Check. Eyes crossed? Check. Arms crossed? Check. Hopefully it's…

* * *

**OMG! What a big chappie. Wow. I surprised myself on this one. I mean, I had it ready to go, and then as I was reading it, I just thought of new things to put down, and so started writing more pages. Originally it was only 6 pages long, but at the end it ended up being a whopping great 13! Wowee wow wow wee! Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's a bit of a cliff hanger. The original did have the winner on it, but I thought, nah, the chapter's too long[lol**

**So, De Silva likes Sirius, but does he like him enough to look after Lily? I mean, he did seem pretty hesitant. And Malfoy is his brother's friend and all. And although De Silva is a war lord and all, he's a softie compared with his bro. So, does Sirius win and keep Lily out of Lucius's marriage bed? Or does James have to find Lily another way? Which would you prefer? For Lily to find out he is a Prince whilst she is she servant, or find out that he is a Prince when she is a wife of a Lord of a neighbouring country? Let me know!**

**Just one plea: PLEASE REVIEW!!! (lol, have you ever realised that there's a 'plea' in please? I just have)**

**Thanks**

**-Elle-**


	4. Who Knew?

**Hello people…it's me again! Aren't you pleased that I wrote again so quickly? Well, you are, then tell me! (It's called reviewing, if you please…) **

**Selling Lilies**

_Summary_: James Potter is a prince that must, apparently find a bride. A suitable bride. But he has a secret, a dark secret. What happens when he meets Lily, a beautiful woman with exactly the same secret but under the protection of a notorious war-lord? Can he be allowed to marry her? Will she even love him back? Will they choose the rules or will they break free?

Disclaimer: All that is mine is De Silva, Granny Lipton, George, Mr Farrow, Jack, Annie, Sara, Fletcher, the Sorceress, her henchmen, and the plot! Every character that you recognise belongs to the wonderful Mrs JK Rowling.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, and this fine fellow is Sir Crabbe… Then I can take my beautiful bride back home… oh my, I didn't mean to sound confident… I am a particular friend of his brother…so I have some reason for believing that I will win."_

……

_She's gorgeous. She's beautiful; she's… she's got her arms around a rather tall fellow…I. look up again to find them out of their embrace, talking. The goddess blushes. Wow, he must be saying something very serious. Is he… is he asking for her hand? He can't be! He just simply can't! He must be… they've embraced again._

_If I can't have her then no one can._

_I flick through the bidding sheets that were in my hand. Mister Black's was at the end. _

"_He says that he needs a servant/cleaner… Do you think Lily could do that?"_

_My dear friend Farrow looks at me "Yes. I think Miss Lily is rather bright for her sex. …But still, if that's all he wants. I thought you didn't want Miss Lily to end up on the street, or in a man's marriage bed. I thought you had a suitor lined up for her in Spain. What happened to that?"_

……

"_It's time I repaid you somehow. Who is the gentleman that shall care for me?"_

_Fingers crossed? Check. Ankles crossed? Check. Eyes crossed? Check. Arms crossed? Check. Hopefully it's…_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Who Knew?**

_Sirius's POV_

I strolled out of the house, almost concerned at the night time that was soon approaching. I did all I could. I was absolutely sure of that. But how James would take that answer, I wasn't too sure.

I approached the little field that was stupidly placed in the middle of the square a long time ago, to where Prongs, Moony and Wormtail sat. Moony appeared to be in a deep slumber, Wormtail was eating and dear ol' Prongs was just sat there brooding. Staring at the ground. I assumed that it was about the whole 'marriage thing' and didn't press it.

When they saw me walking towards them, they immediately brightened up.

"How was it Sirius? Did you do it? What happened? What are the girls like? Surely you must've met _her_? What was she like? Are you going back to tomorrow…Is she as pretty as they say she is? She's definitely worth it then? What was the …"

"Shut the hell up, Wormtail! Bloody hell! My ears haven't stopped ringing with questions!"

Peter then stopped, and looked down. So he should be, acting like a little child who needs to know everything at once. Prongs gave me a weary smile and said "What happened, Padfoot?"

"I don't know the outcome. They said they should've made up a decision by tomorrow at the latest. That Malfoy git was there, but I don't think she liked him." I hope so at least.

"So, what was it like Padfoot? Seeing all your very dear old friends again?" Moony had just woken up, and looked as tired as I felt.

"None of them was in there. I didn't think there would be any women in there, but we got to spend 15 minutes with the girl herself! I didn't think that would happen until you forked over the cash!"

Wormtail perked up with "What did she look like then?"

"I'm not saying. Wormtail, you've got enough women as it is. Four of them are desperate to see a wedding ring on their fingers. If anyone of us is getting this girl, it's James. The rest of us are married, or engaged." Peter opened his mouth to protest but I knew he'd proposed to two of the girls anyway.

"I know Gabrielle Peter; I can't wait till the winter is over. That's when the wedding is going to be, isn't it?"

Peter mumbled something, his way of declaring that the war was over. I nodded. The way it should be. Never once has Peter beaten me in an argument.

We all stood up; with Prongs still staring at the house I had just spent hours in.

"What is it, James? What is the matter? You've been acting weird all day. Tell me. Please"

He turned around to look at me right in the eyes. They held fear, sadness, the look of betrayal, and something else. Whatever could have happened for that time I was away?

"Don't worry Padfoot, I'll tell you when we get back to the castle."

And with that, we all walked back in companionable silence. I hoped that Miss Evans would be able to sort him out. After all, she was to be the Lady-in-waiting to his aunt. And, James just so happens to really love and look after his aunt. So, she could always become an acquaintance by default. It could happen.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

"We don't know Lily. We really can't choose. We have narrowed it down to two particular gentlemen, but alas, we cannot decide between them! What shall we do, my dear Lily?"

Oh dear, what two have they finished up with? One can only imagine for so long. I think of all the possibilities, before Mr Farrow rudely interrupts my thoughts with "Miss Evans, do you not wish to know which two men your father has chosen?"

Ha! Father! No father would sell his daughter to support a gaggle of whores. It's just not done. Well, looking back at most fairy tales, father's sold or gave away daughters quite frequently. But, still I was not in a fairy tale.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry sir. Which two have you decided Mr De Silva? I would greatly appreciate the names."

Mr De Silva looks at me, and calmly says "Mr Malfoy…" Oh no! Shit! "And a Mr Black". Phew! I was almost tearing up.

Now, that is such a hard decision… I mean it's so hard to decide between the guy who dropped a whole load of hints at the 'marriage bed' and what he would do, or the guy who had an alright sense of humour, and his employer only wants a cleaner. Moving to a new country, or staying here where I might see Jack, Annie, and Sara again. Hmmm…so hard to decide.

Uh oh. Mr De Silva is looking at me, expecting me to reply. He has obviously just said something. Something I entirely missed due to the rant I just had in my head.

"Well Lily, which one do you think is better?"

"Ummm..."

"Yes…dear"

"Well, Mr De Silva, I would find it quite hard to leave this house, let alone the entire country. I was born here, and would very much like to remain here. I also believe that Mr…Black was it? Yes Mr Black would take better care of me while I am in his care." Hopefully he won't see through that one. I just really don't like that Malfoy creep. And it's all true. So, it isn't a lie anyway.

"Yes, of course Lily. This upheaval is already too much for your poor soul to bear. Do not worry my dear child, I will ask them both tomorrow round for luncheon. Then, we may give the name of the man who had won. Are you quite sure that you wish to reside with Mr Black? Once we have chosen, we cannot go back."

"Mr De Silva, I believe I am quite sure of the decision. I wish to remain in my home country."

"Alright my dear. Go off to bed now. Tell Jack he is to go as well. I know Mrs Lipton has him in the kitchen somewhere. Oh, and ask Mrs Lipton to come and see me. I need to discuss kitchen details, food bills and such"

I take my leave of Mr De Silva and Mr Farrow; I think I am grinning rather largely. Thank God I am not to be sold to grope git, or Mr Malfoy.

I run down into the kitchen. I can't wait to tell Jack that I'll be able to visit him after a while. I'm sure Mr Black wouldn't mind.

I run around, trying to find Jack. He doesn't seem to be here. Hmmm… I wonder where he is then?

"Granny Lipton? Jack? Is anyone in here?"

The back door slams open and I see Granny Lipton hurrying to shut the door before I see anything. But, just before it closes I catch a glimpse of a man that looks in his early thirties, and an extremely old looking woman.

Granny Lipton runs to the counter, and starts chopping food, preparing for tomorrow. She looks flustered, as though she's been caught doing something she shouldn't have done.

I slowly approach the counter, my left hand out in front of my body as it is quite dark down here.

"Granny Lipton?"

She looks at me with her most irritated face. I press on though. "Granny Lipton, do you know where Jack is?"

"Yes, you silly girl, I sent him to bed half past the hour."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ummm…Granny Lipton, Mr De Silva has asked for you in his study. He is expecting you. I think Mr Farrow will still be there as well."

She looks at me, surprised at Mr De Silva's request I think.

"Yes, alright, I'll go now" she says, rubbing her hands on her apron.

"Good night, Granny Lipton"

"Good night, Lily" she says, before practically running off.

I wander back to my room, and fall back onto my bed. Today was awful. I hated most of it. But I saw James again. Something I never thought would happen. I sigh. So, today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**James' POV**

As soon as Remus and Peter had departed, and George was no where in sight, Sirius started hounding me with questions. What was the matter with me? Why was acting strange? Who was she?

At the last one, I can feel the shame of my reaction seeping through my facial features, and Sirius obviously caught on.

"Ah ha, T'is a girl. Well, well, well, Prongs is worrying about a girl. Who is she James?" He says with a smirk.

"No one Sirius." He can obviously see through my blatant lie, and the fact that I've started to blush.

"No one my arse. Just tell me James, I might know her."

"Alright, but this doesn't go out of this room. I met…I met a…a…a girl at the auction." Sirius opens his mouth to say something, but I hold my hand up and cut him off.

"I know what sort of girls where present, Sirius. I'm not stupid. But, she just couldn't be like that. She didn't look like any of them. They were all made up, and had elaborate designs on their dresses. Her's was plain."

Sirius is studying me as I say this, and after I finish, he says "What's her name?"

"I don't know!" I almost shout. That was the fact that annoys me the most. That she didn't tell me her name. Well, her real name.

"Well, she said to remember her as Flower or something like that. But I think that we all know that that isn't the case."

"James, I hate to say it, but isn't it a bit coincidental that a girl in a place like that just so happened to give you a name that isn't hers, exactly like the prostitutes do. They always have names like Angelique, or Precious. Flower sounds a bit like that."

"But, she just can't be one."

But, as I say this I think back to some of the first words she said to me.

_: Flashback :_

"_Excuse me sir, but can I possibly sit here for a moment. I wish to get rid of one outrageously behaved man, and this corner is quite dark. May I?" she spoke at last to me. I couldn't take in the words she was saying, just opening drooling in her direction. She was beautiful. _

_: End of Flashback :_

"Oh, complete and utter bollocks, Sirius. I really liked her. Even though I only spoke to her for a few minutes. What now?"

"What did she look like? I might know her. I could tell you if she is or not."

"Alright then. She was wearing a purple dress, kind of lighter than royal purple. It's much lighter… like umm…lavender! That's it. Lavender. And it was rather plain, no sort of embroidery or embellishment. And I couldn't see her shoes… if she had any anyway and…"

Sirius interrupts me "No, not what she was wearing, what she, herself, looked like… you complete pleb!"

"Honestly Sirius! No need to call me a plebeian! I happen to be one of your only friends who isn't one. But, alright, I get your point. She was rather petite, had flowing red hair, than ran all the way down her back, and almond shaped eyes, the colour of the forest tree leaves in the middle of summer. Perfectly green! Well, what do you think? Do you know her? Is she one of them?"

Sirius then put a great big grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I happened to meet her quite recently. Her name is Lily. And no she isn't. Which will please you, of that I have no doubt." When he says the last sentence, he drops into a mock formal bow. But I can pay no attention.

Her name is Lily. Wow…so close. Lily is a flower. So technically, she wasn't a liar, her name was a flower!

Oh yes! I feel great now!

I feel like doing a victory dance, but I'll wait until Sirius leaves.

Lily.

* * *

_Sirius's POV_

"Honestly Sirius! No need to call me a plebeian! I happen to be one of your only friends who isn't one. But, alright, I get your point. She was rather petite, had flowing red hair, than ran all the way down her back, and almond shaped eyes, the colour of the forest tree leaves in the middle of summer. Perfectly green! Well, what do you think? Do you know her? Is she one of them?"

No way. No way in _hell_. It can't be. It mustn't. It is. Ha! It really is. The girl he's mooning (ha! Mooning like Moony…I'll have to tell Old Remus that one) over is none other than Miss Lily Evans, Ward to the Warlord that is Mr Diego De Silva. The very same Miss Lily Evans that James is intending to buy.

Well, that's a turnout for the books. James looked at me weirdly. I must've shown my glee on my face or something.

"As a matter of fact, I happened to meet her quite recently. Her name is Lily. And no she isn't. Which will please you, of that I have no doubt." I said to him. Well I needed to appease him with some information. I wasn't going to tell him about Lily yet, as it would be a bitter disappointment if he doesn't win.

However, I couldn't wait for the two of them to actually meet, both knowing their social statuses. That was sure to be fun.

I then turned and left, knowing that James wanted time to go all goo-goo eyed over her. The last time he like a girl, he was 13. Now, he's a man.

I knew then that the events that came next would be great to watch.

And I was right.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I wait until I know everyone had gone to bed. I hear Mr Farrow leave, and then Mr De Silva talking, mumbling to himself as he climbed the stairs to his chamber. I also hear Granny Lipton go to bed. Granny Lipton. Just who were the people she was talking to at the back door? And why did the old woman's face strike fear into my soul? I feel as if I knew her, in a past life maybe? But, I'd never seen her before in my life…I think.

Just thinking about the woman's face, I automatically move to my special ledge. Underneath this, I kept something very secret in here.

It was a pair of gloves I had knitted myself and pieces of wood. Every shape and size. You see, I'm a **tiny** bit different. I have this little power. It's nothing special, it's just that I can make wood carve and shape itself. I can move trees, and change the shape of the branches. I don't know how I can do it, but it just happens. I found out when my parents were alive. I can also bend the wind, or slow it down. I know, you think I'm utterly mad, but I've tested it again and again. And every time, anything I want it to do something, it just happens. Now, try and tell me I'm mad.

All I do is place my hand above the piece of wood, and whatever I'm thinking of, the wood will carve itself into it.

I place my hand just above a little piece of wood that I took from the fire the other day. It was not very big, about 6 inches long and 3 inches wide. I think of love, and the image of love. The magic from my hand carved away the wood until it was shaped like heart, and inside the heart, was an image of two tiny pixies or faeries dancing with each other. You see, I told you I could do it.

The magic (if you can call it that), was given to me by a family friend when I was a tiny baby. However, it was this gift that killed so many people. No one is supposed to have powers such as I have. It is against all reason, it is against God. I hide it with all my might, as I know I will be branded a heretic, or a witch, and then who knows what will happen to me. I cannot tell anyone this, as you can never truly trust another living person.

It was because of this 'gift' that my parents were killed.

* * *

**James POV**

I am just setting down for breakfast when I happen to notice a message has been brought to the entrance of the palace. Intrigued as I, I simply had to find out what it was about. So, I run until I reach the entrance and find that the message has gone. Damn! I wanted to see what it was. Maybe it's for Sirius. Hopefully he'll have won that wretched girl, and then I could hold marriage until I met someone I actually liked. As we are so close to having the protection of the War Lord De Silva, who had a lot of contacts, my father had laid off about the marriage thing. He didn't ask me once to ride straight back to Princess Kathleen's palace, unlike the others, whom he almost had me kidnapped back to their countries. So, if the girl does stay here, then he will not press the matter again. I mean, if we, as a country, suddenly gain friends and contacts like De Silva, we become powerful, and as a result, instead of me having to go to the girls, the girls will all beg their distant relatives to let them stay and then introduce in court, therefore they come to me. Good plan, yes? I jolly well thought so.

I reach the dining room just in time for the royal unveiling of the toast. It's the best part of breakfast. Tradition demands that every morning, all the royals must attend the official royal unveiling of the toast. This country's monarchs have been doing this since the King Gurgi III, in 1099. It's tradition. And we must stick to tradition. No matter what.

As soon as the toast has been unveiled, I turn to look at Sirius. But, Sirius just shakes his tell, and mouths tell you later.

Maybe it's about the auction! How thick am I for not thinking of it before! It must be that! I want to know the outcome of the auction. How glad will I be when this auction is over! No more worrying and pondering?

There's banging on the doors, and then some very pushy looking big men come barging through. What's happening now?

* * *

**OMG!!! (I find that I say that an awful lot!) Wow!**

**First of all, I would like to declare my undying love, gratitude and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was going to be mean at first, saying that I would only post this chapter after I received double the number of reviews than I got for the first two, as it was twice as long. But, all the reviews were so nice, I couldn't wait anymore!**

**Second of all, a BIG HUGE WARM LOVING HUG to EVERYONE who added this to their story alerts/favourites! It means a lot. However, if you have added it, then you obviously liked it. I would love feedback on my story, so if you did, just a quick note on what you liked! Please! **

**Third of all: If you did enjoy this, please check out my other stories! I just posted the newest story I've decided to give to the public to ask for their scrutiny, and it's called Title Unknown. Thrilling, isn't it? It's James/Lily again **_**(for that is all that I write for some reason**_**), but focuses on Snape and Lily's relationship at the beginning. Please also check out my One-Shot called Ghosts, and of course my other AU baby, Seven Deadly Sins, Five Evils (btw if you do read that, big thrilling chapter coming up very soon. YAY!). I thank you! gracious bow**

**Please, Please, (I'm on my knees, begging you please) review! **

**Thanks**

**-Elle-**


	5. Confessions, Obsessions

**For what I'm about to do, may all the readers not kill me. Please like it. ****xxx**

**I dedicate this chapter to my sister Kimberley, without her, I wouldn't have had the courage to post this story or do half the things I do in my life. Kimberella, this is for you...**

**Selling Lilies**

_Summary_: James Potter is a prince that must, apparently find a bride. A suitable bride. But he has same secret but under the protection of a notorious war-lord? Can he be allowed to marry her? Will she even love him back? Will they choose the rules or will they break free?

Disclaimer: I do not own Christmas, or the Internet. I do not own an i-pod, or a house-elf. I also do not anything that you can recognise. That belongs to Miss JK Rowling. I do own the laptop I typed it on, and the plot and other characters.

**Chapter Five:**** Confessions, Obsessions**

_Lily's POV_

Oh my god! I can't believe Granny Lipton just did that! I cannot believe she just forced me to do all her work for the next two weeks, and then make me go and clean all her dirty clothes! I can't even complain, as I'm leaving in the next few days and Mr De Silva will think that I'm just trying to get her back for all the times she's made me work.

I'm so annoyed, I can't speak! But, as soon as my anger starts up, it stops when I suddenly see a man out the window of the first floor, a man with untidy black hair. But just as I go to wave at him he looks up, and it isn't James. Darn it. Woman, get a hold of yourself. It's just a man; you've dealt with them before.

But my brain tells me that this is different. I refuse to listen to it. It's stupid, and it never listens to anything I say.

There is a knock at the door, and I look up just as Mr Farrow enters my room.

"Sir!" What the bloody hell's name is he doing in here, without a chaperone? Just what the hell is going on?

"I apologise in advance, Miss Lily. I know this is not proper procedure, but I had to see you before you left..." His voice trails off, and sounds desperate. I know I should just hit him and ask him to leave, but... he looks so sincere.

"It's alright Mr Farrow...I mean it's not alright...but...oh dear...I mean to say that although I find this highly unusual, and I hope it won't happen again...but just say what you need to say, Mr Farrow.." I feel so embarrassed, and I place my hands on my cheeks to stop them from blushing. I have to say, it doesn't work.

I sit down on the edge of my bed, and offer the window seat to Mr Farrow, which he somewhat awkwardly accepts.

With us both sat down and me with no clue as to why, and Mr Farrow seemly not wanting to divulge, it was just us sitting towards each other, both looking like we wanted the ground to swallow us up. I wonder why he was here, when I know for a fact that Mr De Silva would never such a thing to happen, even if I was a widowed woman in my very late 90's.

I take this time, although rather awkward, to study Mr Farrow. He had a rather delicate and slender frame, and his face was a thing of beauty. Heaven help if he was ever sent to jail, for I feel for sure that he wouldn't last long. He had very dirty blonde hair, and it was rather untidy, and was long enough to appear long, but in reality wasn't long at all, not even reaching his shoulders. He was rather tall, towering over my frame, but he wasn't menacing. He gave off the aura of someone who was destined for something high up, and he was always friendly to everyone. I have to admit, that when he first came to work with Mr De Silva, I was completely head over heels about him. But that feeling soon died down when there were rumours of a foreign wife back home, wherever his home was. I think everyone in the neighbourhood was distressed about that.

He coughs politely, quickly bringing me out of my thoughts. Ah, did he notice that I was staring at him? God I hope not. He now appears to have a hold on whatever was troubling him, and without a shake of his voice or his hands, he starts talking.

"My dear Miss Lily, as you know I have been in Mr De Silva's employment for a long time, six years in fact." At this, I nod, knowing that he'd been in working for Mr De Silva for a year or two before I came, although he did not arrive at this house until a few months after I came to this house.

"Well, during these years of service to Mr De Silva, I have found myself growing deeper and deeper into an emotion that I cannot describe as anything else but pure love, for you Miss Lily." With this he takes a long pause, but before I can open my mouth to speak, he has already started talking again...

"I know that my feelings are unrequited, I know that I can only hope for a miracle for anything to happen, but I felt I must tell you before you left without a goodbye. I know that your hand in marriage was never available to me, but one can dream, can't he?" With this, he looks deep into my eyes, and I find them the most prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. They're deep blue, almost the colour of sapphires. It's like with one glance of his eyes, he can see right through your soul. I find myself unable to tear away from those eyes.

Could I have loved this man? Would I be able to? Would I have been allowed to? I do not know.

Hold on, wait a minute! Wait a god darn minute! He's married!!

"Oh, my dear Mr Farrow, you shouldn't say such things! What would your wife say back home? All this talk of love, it's just homesickness, so don't fill my head with such beautiful poetry and sentiments. It just isn't fair to make me think about such things that are not possible"

Mr Farrow just stares openly at me, as though I've said something stupid like the world isn't the centre of the universe, or that the King doesn't have any powers in the Government. As if...

"Well, Mr Farrow, what have you to say for yourself? Do you deny that you re married, possibly with a child or two. We all know you return home every year for a month. We all know this; all the girls here do..."

I stop when he hasn't started talking back. He just stares at me like I'm crazy and I start to feel self conscience. What is he staring at?

"Mr Farrow...Mr Farrow" I wave my hand in front of his face, and nothing happens. I touch his leg in concern, and he shoots up from his seat, and in the process, knocks my nose with the top of his head. I fall back but just before I hit the floor, I feel two rather comfy arms pull me back up, and sit me back on the bed.

"Are you alright, Miss Lily?" I touch my nose, it isn't bleeding, but it's quite tender.

"You can stop with the Miss nonsense, I'm just Lily."

He smiles at this, and I notice he has dimples on either side of his face. Cute.

"Then you may call me Arthur, dear Lily".

"Oh, I don't think that would do at all Mr Farrow, not now"

"Lily, I don't have a wife. I am not married, and never will be, unless it's to you." I look up at him, not quite believing the statement.

"Mr Farrow, that's putting an awful pressure onto me, I'll have you know. Where do you disappear to for a month every year then? We all thought it was to go see the wife..."

Mr Farrow is now sitting down again, and his hands are still placed precariously on my knees, from where he had placed them when he was looking at my nose. And, although I can hear everything he's saying, I'm preoccupied with his hands on my knees. Why are they still there? I try to move them, without moving them, if you know what I mean, but I end up looking as though I'm just trying to grab his hands. And that won't do at all.

"Lily, I happen to have a younger niece, who, because I am her only living relative left, I have to provide and take care of. She's like a sister to me now, and I feel like I owe her since her father, my brother, left her with nothing but debts. That's why I have to go home, so I can take her money, and take her out and introduce her in society. If I don't she will never marry well. I can't have that. Do you believe me now? I love you, I really do. I almost died when I heard that Malfoy character talk about you as though you were some sort of slave, destined only to produce heirs for him. I couldn't have bid that sort of money for you though, even if I lived to be hundred years old!"

"Mr Farrow, I must tell you that I thank you for telling me now, but why, of what purpose will it do any good?"

"I hope, that, in time, you may find in your heart to love me a fraction of what I feel for you. Even the smallest bit will be enough for me, however pathetic that may sound. Since you are staying in this country, and are not destined to be married to the person who has...won you, I hope that one day, when I have made enough money to buy a house, which is not far now, only a couple of years, but if that did happen, would you consent to marrying me, if I gained Mr De Silva's permission. Would you Lily?"

I sit here, absolutely flabbergasted at the proposal. Marriage? To Mr Farrow... He is exceedingly handsome, and he is a gentleman, and a nice one at that. But, could I love him? Would he be a good husband? I believe that I could find a lot worse, Malfoy for one. But...what about...James?

Would I be able to agree to this marriage, when there was still a slight chance of...of what Lily? Precisely, you know nothing of this man. You know Arthur; you've got to know him as you've grown up. You don't even know James' second name! What is less than hour to decide if you could love someone for the rest of your life? Nothing.

Mr Farrow is still sitting there, waiting for me to answer...

"Mr Fa...I mean...Arthur was it?" He nods... "I would like to accept your proposal of marriage, although, we would have to keep unofficial, no one can know about it except maybe your niece if you feel you cannot lie to her, but no one else until you get enough money for a house, and you have permission from Mr De Silva. Can you do that?"

"Oh yes Miss Lily, I mean, Lily. You have no idea how happy I am right now! Oh, I can't believe it! Lily De Silva has promised to be my wife!" With this declaration, he jumps up and pulls me into an embrace.

And, although I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea yet, I know that this man would always do what was right for me, and would always love me. And, there was nothing else a woman could hope for my mother always said. The only way it could get any better was if you loved him back, but that was a miracle. For a woman, those sorts of things just didn't matter. As long as you got a good man, then it was all you could ask for.

Mr Fa... Arthur then kisses me on my left cheek and rushes out the room with the proclamation "I must tell Louisa, my niece!"

Just as I sit down, intending to gather my thoughts, he rushes in the room again, grabs me again, and kisses me on the lips, two pecks. We both turn red, and he rushes out again, whispering "Sorry! I'll see you tomorrow then?" When I nod, he breaks out into a huge grin which shows the dimples of doom, and runs off.

What have I done?

* * *

**James's POV**

The men that busted through the court were just messengers from the father of Princess Kathleen, and they were very distraught with the way I had treated their daughter. Well, I was distraught to find that she didn't look the way they say she looked but do they care about me, no!

Needless to say, they didn't like seeing me again, and I was sent up to room, which is where I am now, trying to look out my door to see if anything's happening. I go back into my room and lay down on my huge bed, which is stupid for one person as it really is too much room. These types of beds are meant to share.

Hmm...Lily. I seem to find myself thinking about her a lot. What's she doing now? Where does she work? Is she married, or engaged? Why did she talk to me when I wasn't the friendliest of looking men? Does she think of me? Does she even remember me at all?

Just thinking about her with that other guy, the younger one makes me blood boil. I know this isn't love, or anything like love, but it isn't lust, as it is too beautiful a feeling to be a sin. What it is, I know not. And neither does Sirius...wait...hold on a minute Sirius is in love! Surely he knows what this could be! I am just about to rush out of the room only to find that he is walking into my room.

"Padfoot! Just the person I was looking for! Listen..."

"All right already, I'll tell you, stop being so pushy! You won James! You won the auction!" He claps me on the back, but all I can think of is my father, and no more pushing of brides onto me. Maybe, just maybe, he'll stop for a while.

"Pads, that's brilliant news! Is that what the message was for you earlier?"

"Yes, they want me to pick her up tomorrow noon!"

"That's amazing! Wait, are you, are you telling them tomorrow? Can come with you to pick her up?" Maybe I can catch a glimpse of Lily whilst I'm there...

"I'm telling them tomorrow, no, you can't come, and I won't change my mind! You just wish to see your lover girl, not the poor girl you've bought!"

"But, surely I should see the girl I've bought before she comes to the castle!"

"She'll be fine Prongs, I'll call up a meeting with her and your Aunt and Georgina can help her with her duties, and then you can slyly come in and visit your aunt, and meet her that way..."

"Fine, alright, but I'm not happy about this!"

"You rarely are!" He says before slowly walking out the door.

"Hey, I heard that!"

Damn...another day away from her. I just don't know how I'll manage... I'll think I'll go see Moony...

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I am still in shock over what occurred almost three hours ago now. I accepted Mr Farrow's proposal. Why? Because he is a good man who has a good station in life, better than anything I could ever get normally. I doubt Mr De Silva could find someone who would look after me the way Mr...Arthur would. I suppose I have to get used to calling my fiancé that...wait my fiancé? I suppose he's not my fiancé yet and won't be until he gets Mr De Silva's permission. Still, the least I could do is call him by his first name, which I only found out about three and a half hours ago.

James. I keep imaging his face and wondering about his life and what he would say to me if he saw me again. Would he recognise me? Would he care? Probably not. As I said before, you can't base your whole life on one half hour with a man you don't even know. But, why did I feel like this, like I was ruining my life?

Because, I obviously felt a connection with James. I felt...well whatever it was that I felt. But the connection wasn't worth what Arthur could provide me with, a loving husband and a good home.

So why did I feel so wrong? Why do I feel like I should keep waiting?

Why could I not look Mr Farrow in the eyes when he sat down for lunch earlier on, when all he could do is smile?

* * *

**James' POV**

I make my way towards Moony's house which is situated on the very of the town, the side nearest the castle, and when I cross the road, and reach the house I knock on the door.

Nancy answers it. "Hello Nance, how are you?"

She smiles as she says "I'm fine, your highness, what brings you to my door then?" Nancy is Remus' wife, and they have been married for four years now. I couldn't be happier for him, as she is a perfect match for him. Where he is shy, she is outgoing. They're passion in life is each other and books. They are as much in love as when they met.

"Well obviously, your husband Nance, what would I be doing here otherwise?"

She pouts, rather prettily, and although I know she is only pretending, I can't help but feeling slightly anxious, should Moony walk through the door now. It would not look good.

"I don't know James, what would you be doing here if not for my husband, then...for whom? Surely not me!" She laughs at this.

"Remus is not in the house this morning. He has gone to Mr Favenger for his medicine, you know, the special one. But he'll be back in about an hour. Would you care to wait for him? I'll bring up some food if you want..."

"No thanks Nancy. I'll just walk through town for a bit, maybe meet up with Peter or Sirius." Or Lily...

"Okay, James. I'll tell him that you called for him, if you don't get back here. See you soon, I hope."

"Bye Nancy. See you later."

Now what to do for an hour or two. Food I think. Yes, some food from the market.

* * *

_Lily's POV _

Mr De Silva must've noticed that I wasn't completely there, so he allowed me some me time, and some money to buy a few things for myself before I leave tomorrow. I am now wondering round the town, desperate to find Jack something to remind him of me, just a little present that will hopefully tell him that I will still be there for him, just not all the time.

It's still too much for me to take in. A week ago, I was a silly little 17 year old who still wished to get out of the house I'd been stuck in for four years. Now, I've been sold to a Mr Black to work for his employer, and Mr Farrow proposed, and I unofficially accepted. What in the world was it all coming to? What did this mean for me?

As I walk around, I try to memorise everything, I'm so afraid that I won't be allowed out for months, that they'll move, and I will never see this place again. I want to remember this place forever, every person, every stall, every lop-sided house.

I buy little bracelets for the girls, and I find the manliest to give Jack. I end up buying a rather nice one with wooden beads. That'll make Jack laugh. And, if he wears it (very unlikely) then I'll love him forever! No, not like that! As a friend.

My stomach rumbles as I hand over the money for the bracelets. Right now, I wish I was a man. It doesn't matter at what age they go into a tavern or a public house to have food, for they are men, but a woman! In there, without a chaperone! Unthinkable! Mmmm, I can almost taste the food though. Where's Worther when you need him! At home, that's where! And, from what I remember from his telling, his house is quite near the Stag's Head. So, being the rebellious girl I am, I decide to go and ask him for either his services as a chaperone, or for some food.

I make my way down the street, and turn left at the end of the long winding road. Ahh, yes... I can see the sign for the public house. Now, he said it was four doors down on the opposite side. So, after looking longingly at the Stag's Head, where I can smell the food, I count down four doors and just as I am about to cross the road, I am bumped into by a rather tall gentleman. A rather tall gentleman with untidy black hair.

"James?"

"Lily?" Oh holy hell.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Do you love it? This totally didn't go the way it was planned. Not at all. Mr Farrow was not even a major character. But, he got promoted! Go Mr Farrow! Ughh.****.I know I've just complicated the plot thrice-fold, and it probably sucked, but I liked it, I think. Besides, I wanted something shocking to happen, and that's what my stupid little brain came up with. I mean, he was always supposed to be in love with Lily, but I wasn't going to make it a huge part of the plot. Now it is. **

**Please don't hate him, or me! We all know James gets the girl, so don't worry! At least, I hope he does...unless somehow I can get it where there are two Lilies...hmm food for thought...****I****'m only kidding (I hope). And don't hate the ending...  
**

**I hope everyone had an amazing holiday! I know I did, I got this laptop for Christmas!!! And I got to spend it with my family! I hope everyone also has a very Happy New Year, and I hope that 2008 brings everyone much joy and happiness!!**

**Well, thank you to all reviewers, and for those who have put me on Story Alert/Favourite. It means a****lot. Especially the people who like all my stories, not just this one. **

**I would like to thankSingingBird812 and BrazilianPrincess who have not failed to review every chapter. I love everyone who reviews this story, and still find it amazing that people think that it is as good as some of them say it is.**

**Anyway, if you liked it, or hated it, please review, they mean the world to me!**

**-Elle-**


	6. My Hand Goes Out To You

**Hey peeps; t'is me again! My ICT teacher had a go at me for not handing in some coursework. I had done it, but I hadn't handed it in. So I decided to peeve her off even more, and write this instead of the coursework! So here you go, the next chapter... **

**Selling Lilies**

_Summary_: James Potter is a prince that must, apparently find a bride. A suitable bride. But he has same secret but under the protection of a notorious war-lord? Can he be allowed to marry her? Will she even love him back? Will they choose the rules or will they break free?

_New Summary:_ James and Lily, almost fairytale style. James has a very dark secret that causes his subjects to hate him, and his father to misjudge him. He meets and falls in love with Lily, who in fact, also has a dark secret. Powers are at work in a way that would never be believed. Will they ever be allowed to be together?

Disclaimer: hey, it's not mine, and never will be. That is all.

_Previously:_

_So, after looking longingly at the Stag's Head, where I can smell the food, I count down four doors and just as I am about to cross the road, I am bumped into by a rather tall gentleman. A rather tall gentleman with untidy black hair._

_"James?"_

_"Lily?" Oh holy hell..._

* * *

**Chapter Six: My Hand Goes out To You  
**

_Lily's POV_

Holy Hell. It was him. It was James. Wait...he called me Lily! Why in sod's name did he do that?

"What are you doing here? Why did you call me Lily?" I specifically remember not telling him my name, afraid that he may recognise the name as De Silva's ward's name.

He smirks at me, and I realise that he somehow found out that my name was Lily...did he maybe ask Mr De Silva? How did he know? Did he know that I was the one that he was looking for that night?

"One of my friends told me your name. You didn't really expect me to accept that your name was Flower, did you? I applaud you though, for keeping your alias so close to your original name."

I stand there, unable to look him in the eye for lying to him, and then him finding out my real name. I'm so embarrassed. I can feel my cheeks reddening. He just looks at me and then, almost just for something to say, he says "May I inquire after your health, Miss Lily?" He smiles to himself, as though he's pleased with something.

Just as my mouth opens to reply with a "My health is as much the same as it was the last time you inquired after it" my stomach starts talking itself. A great loud rumble that probably translated into "Although he looks tasty, you can't eat him. And I'm hungry!" (With this it probably stamped its foot like a three year old child who had been denied sweets).

I can feel my whole face burning up rapidly as James starts to what I can only describe as giggle. I stare in shock as the man whom I literally have to look up at and is very, ugh, manly...giggles. Like a child. Not the laugh I was expecting.

"Dear Lady, may I be as bold as to say that you are feeling hungry?"

"I'm so sorry my _kind sir_. I was just on my way to have something to eat when I ran into you" I say mockingly. I am hungry, and have just embarrassed myself. Not good for my old temper.

I look up and find that he is smiling at me.

"No worries, Miss Lily. Or should I call you, wait what is your surname anyway?"

Ummmm...crap. What do I say? I really have a huge gut feeling to not tell him my name. Let alone anything else. Just as the silence seems to be taking over, my stomach interrupts again, causing James and me to start giggling.

"I can tell I'm going to have to bribe with food. Would you like to come to my friend's house, to meet with his wife, and then you can have food there. Please, Lily? I would very much like to do this for you." Uh oh. Bad idea. Alarm bells start ringing in my head. I mean, if I can't enter a public house without a chaperone, how would it look to go wondering off with someone I just met? Not just _a someone_, but an extremely attractive young man. But, besides every fibre in my being telling me that it wasn't allowed, that I should pop over the road to Worther's place, and his wife would give me some of her very famous cherry cake, I instead ask "How far away is your friend's house?" I think food must be the only reason I could have gone against my entire being like that.

James smiles and says "Literally round the corner. Honestly, it would take you no more than five minutes to get there. Right in the middle of the street too. Shall we go?" With this, he holds out his arm, waiting for me to take it. I do, but very warily, aware that Worther could be looking out of his window at any moment. We set off for his friend's place. Why am I doing this? I couldn't tell you that myself.

* * *

**James POV**

"Would you like to come to my friend's house, to meet with his wife, and then you can have food there. Please, Lily? I would very much like to do this for you." Where on Earth did that come from? I mean Nancy just told me that Remus wasn't going to to back until one, and right now it's...oh half past one. Right. Oh my god, I don't have Nancy's permission either. What was she going to say when I brought back to her place, some young woman she's never heard of? Well, that's if Lily does agree to go.

I see her glance at the house on the opposite side of the road, which must have been her original destination. Then, she glances back at me, and she says "How far away is your friend's house?" I don't even think when I reply "Literally round the corner. Honestly, it would take you no more than five minutes to get there. Right in the middle of the street too. Shall we go?" I hold my arm, determined to make sure that every minute spent with this girl was as captivating as if it was the last. It probably would be as well. Lily accepts, but as she does she looks back at the house again. Who lives there, I wonder? We start off walking down the road.

I am so nervous to re-start the conversation, not after she refused to tell me her surname. I mean that sure does say a lot about her, she won't even tell me the basic information. But I am determined to try. We round the corner just as I begin with, "So, Miss Lily, tell me what have you been doing since I first met you?"

She smiles prettily "oh, nothing much. I mean, there has been a sort of upheaval in my life recently that has caused me to re-evaluate my life a bit. And, my carer is making me run around like a headless chicken, doing all the housework in an extremely limited time. I was washing the curtains when I saw you that day in the park. Do you remember?" Of course I remembered. That was the day I saw that young man with his arms around her, making her laugh.

"Oh yes. I do remember. The young chap with you, your...brother?" I really didn't want it to be anything else.

She laughs again, this time shaking her head. "Oh, no. No, no no no no. That was just Jack. He's part of the service as well. Well, I consider him as my brother. He's not that much younger than me, he's thirteen! And so tall! He already has sisters though, you might of seen them if you were at the...oh wait sorry. I'm rambling aren't I? I normally do that if I'm with someone new."

"It's quite alright, Miss Lily. There are worse habits available to have, I assure you. My best friend, Sirius, used to snort every time he wanted lie. No idea why, the poor chap. But it was funny, because we always knew when he was telling the truth. He was cured, I think, by some travelling gypsy."

Lily turns her head at me in question "Is Sirius quite a popular name here?" I look at her... what would prompt her to say such a thing?

"Ummm...not that I know of. I only know one Sirius in this town...though there may be more in the country. It is the name of a group of stars, although they cannot be seen here, they are thought to be seen in countries quite close to our one."

"Wow. You certainly seem to have a vast amount of knowledge, however useless it is! What is, if I may ask your profession? Where do you work?" Oh holy moly. I have no idea. I can't tell her who I am, for she'll only run off! Bugger...urghhh...

"Well, you see..."

"What sir? Are you so ashamed as to tell me the line of work you are in? What is it? A mercenary? I have to know what it is now!?"

"I work in the palace. You know...general staff for the Prince and such..." Hopefully she'll buy it...

She does. I can tell by her bouncing up and down on the spot, clapping her hands together.

"Ooo...why are you ashamed of such a high ranking position? Surely you do not consider it beneath you?"

I smile...if only she knew who I actually was...then she'd understand.

"It is not that at all! It is just; I have to be careful who I tell. You know, all sorts of people would love for an access point to the King and Prince. You know, the whole If you hear it, you'll die nonsense"

Her eyes widen... "Are you going to kill me now? Is that where we're going? By the way, how long is your friend's place anyway? We've been walking for at least 10 minutes, and you said it was no more than five! I'm so hungry, I could eat a hippogriff!" As she says this, she starts rubbing her stomach in a circular fashion. I look up at the street we have walked upon, and find that we have already passed Remus's house.

"I'm afraid we have already passed it!"

"What? I could've, at this very moment, been eating! Well Mister...what is your second name anyway? I know your name is James, but your surname, what is it? Mine is Evans, by the way. My full name is Lillian Ifanwy Evans. My mother was a descendents from the Celts you know. Well, you didn't know...but anyway. So, what was I talking about?" Ah ha ha. She told me her name. What a lovely name it is as well. Quite unusual for this country. It sounds very different. Which sounds very like the girl in front of me.

We begin walking towards Remus' house again.

"Umm... I believed you asked me what me name was. James Potter at your service."

"No middle name? No title? I thought you had to be at least titled to work at the palace?"

"Not that I know of. Well, personal servants to the royal family, maybe. But, not someone like me."

She stops, looks at me, with a sort of odd look on her face. "But I thought you said you were part of the staff for the Prince."

Think...Think...Think...

Uh.

Hmmm.

"Yes, but only indirectly. We're not allowed to spend a lot of time with him"

"But you spend time with him? Tell me if I'm being nosy, but what's he like?"

We reach the house, and just as I knock on the door I say "You're being very nosy"

* * *

_Lily's POV _

I can't believe he even talks to the Prince. This man must be very important. And here he is, taking me to his friend's house just because I claimed to be hungry. For some reason I seem to have lost my appetite. I can't tell James that.

James knocks again when there is no answer the first time. I pray to God now that his friend is out.

The door swings open to reveal a pretty woman in her mid 20's, beautiful amber hair, you know, not sort of blonde but not red like mine. She has a pretty smile. I suddenly feel quite envious. She has dimples.

Wait...is this the friend? Maybe, it could be. She and James seem to be talking, but I don't take anything in. Well, until...

"This is Lily, by the way. I saw her wandering about, and thought I should bring her here so she could try that new pie you keep going on about. You do have some left don't you?"

The woman nods her head, and invites us in.

We walk in through the door, and are greeted to a gorgeously decorated house. Wow. James' friends are very well off. I mean, I live with Mr De Silva, and we have some things to decorate, but it was nothing as fine as this.

"So, Lily was it?" I nod.

"My name is Nancy Lupin. I live here with my husband, Remus. I don't think I've seen you around before. Do you come from round here? I should have known you if you were wandering around the town. I often go there myself."

"Oh, I've lived here most of my life. I just haven't liked going out that much. I have to help my carers a lot, looking after them and house. It takes up most of my time really" Well, that was kind of true, I mean, I did have to look after the house and cleaning and such. But I always wanted to leave.

Nancy looks at me with pity. We enter what I can identify as a kitchen, and sat there is a strong looking man, with glasses on. He was sitting with a plate hovering directly aligned to his chin, and was eating a pastry. James smiles, and coughs and the man, whom I presume is Remus Lupin looks up and guiltily grins, and wipes his sleeve over his mouth. He jumps up and hugs James. Nancy wanders off to get more pie I suppose, and I'm just off to the side while James and Mr Lupin talk to each other in whispers.

Suddenly inspired by James' actions just then, I cough politely, and true enough, James and Mr Lupin turn around and look at me, James with amusement and Mr Lupin with confusion.

"Prongs, who is this?" Prongs? Who on God's earth is Prongs?

James smiles at me and says "Remus, this is Lily. We met at that place the other night. Anyways, I saw in the street, and we established that she was hungry, so I brought her to meet your Nancy." Ahhh, so James was Prongs! It makes no sense, whatsoever!

As he says this, Nancy walks back over exclaiming "Since when do I belong to him? I believe that we are in partnership, duly formed because of love, not because he wanted to claim ownership of me!" I hear James snigger and whisper something to Remus, although Nancy doesn't catch it.

She hands me a plate of...something, and then retreats to the fire. I sit down, and start to devour the food in front of me. I don't care what it is, or what I look like, I am that hungry. Well, even if I were to eat like I pig, nobody would notice as Mr Lupin and James are engaged in a thoroughly amusing conversation (well for them anyway), and Nancy has taken up some sewing. I watch her, gracefully stitching up some beautiful fabric. It is not a lot of fabric, but enough to make a pretty pillow or throw.

I wait for what seems about twenty minutes, and get up across the room to join her. I start to worry; surely I've been out too long now. Today is my last day, and I'm here with people I'm never going to see again, instead of the people I've grown to love. What was I thinking?

I was thinking with my stomach. Damn it. Silly Stomach.

I must've had an odd look on my face (I get those a lot), because James looked at me with a vague notion of...concern? Probably that he had brought me here, and yet I was just dazing around.

"Alright, Lily? What time do you have to be back?"

"I wasn't given a specific time period, but I would like to leave soon. Oh, Please forgive me, I didn't mean it like that!" I say when I realise that sounded offensive. "I only meant that I do have chores to attend to, and I have to help people who are moving to pack". Well, I was a person after all.

Nancy looks at me with laughter all over her face "It's alright dear. It's been a pleasure having you, even if the people supposed to entertain you were just sitting, talking about their latest adventures with their other friend Sirius" With that, she glares at the two men, who have the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"I deeply apologise, Lily! I haven't seen dear James here for such a long time, that we had a few details to discuss. You know trivial events in our lives etc." Remus says this while poking James in the side with his elbow. James glares at him, and moves away rubbing his side.

"It's perfectly fine. Really, I mean, I initially only came here for food, so I guess we're all to blame"

James stands up, which I suppose is my cue to leave.

"Come on Lily. If you want to get back, I suppose I shall have to assist you back" I stand up and make my way to the door. Nancy follows me, and so does Remus after her. At the door, Nancy hugs me and whispers "You must come visit me, so I can get to know you. Sometime when the men aren't here. I rarely get female visitors, and especially such good looking ones such as yourself. Why I believe that one day, you may be prettier than I one day!" I laugh, and let go of her.

James signals that he's ready to leave, and we make our way up the street again. In silence. Unbearable silence. I turn to find Nancy still waving at me. I wave back at her, and then turn around again. There's James again, deep in thought, so it seems.

Desperate, I wave my hand in his face. He jumps, as though he realises that I am still here and then smiles at me. "So, what did you think of Nancy and Remus?"

"I thought they were very nice, decent people. They must be very dear friends of yours. Please thank them again from me the next time you see them."

"Why, are you not going to visit them again now you have made their acquaintance?"

"I would very much like to, but I am afraid I do not know the next time I shall be near here again."

"But, you live around here! Surely you're carers can lend you some time like they have today, to visit friends, can't they?"

"I might ask, but they will probably say no. I shall see."

He looks deep in thought and then says "May I ask for the pleasure of requesting permission to see you again?"

I look away. I can feel my cheeks going red, at an alarming rate. "I shall ask my guardian, though I am not sure."

"Well then how will I know whether or not I can or can't?"

"I'll get Jack to go to the Lupin's residence and leave a message. He can do that, I cannot." As the conversation has gone on, I think we may have started walking faster, for I find that I am in the Market Square already.

I turn and put out my hand to shake James'. He takes my hand, and raises it to his lips. I feel as though I've been hit by lightning, the feeling that small touch gives me is incredible. It feels so soft. I let go of his hand very quickly, not wanting to give him an opportunity to continue the gesture.

"Goodbye Mr Potter." And it really is goodbye, I mean; I can never see him again.

He makes a face of disgust "Lily, why so formal? Surely we can call each other by our first names, I mean, we only found out each other's second names this afternoon. That deserves a next meeting trial. I'll be seeing you very soon Lily" He then turns and walks towards an alley that leads off the square. I stand still for a few seconds, just slowly digesting what just happened, and trying to believe that it was a dream. A painful, but nice dream. A loud noise jolts me out of my reverie, and I run the rest of the way to Mr De Silva's house. I can't believe that he asked to see me again. And that I felt his lips on my bare skin. (I wasn't wearing gloves).

I enter the house with some trepidation, unsure what the time was. Although Mr De Silva had given me the morning off to go outside for a wander, I knew that it was only supposed to be a short time. Damn me and my stomach. I enter the kitchen to find Granny Lipton running around like a headless chicken. Steam is flying around everywhere, and things look very hectic. She looks up, spots me and screams "Get upstairs right now and put your leaving clothes on now! Mr Black is going to be here in only an hour!"

I run upstairs and throw myself into the dress that had been bought for me by Granny Lipton.

* * *

**James' POV**

I walk away from Lily, and into an alley that I know of, an alley that can lead me directly towards the palace. Sirius and I found this alley many years ago; although I am sure we are not the first to do so. As I continue to walk, I find myself thinking of what Remus said to me just a little while ago.

_:Flashback:_

_"Well, Moony, don't you find her utterly fascinating?"_

_Remus looked round at Lily, her mouth full of whatever Nancy had provided for her. She looked completely content. He glanced back at me "Of Course I do Prongs. But not for the same reason you obviously do. Where did you find her anyway?"_

_I shot him a look of annoyance; I had told him earlier._

_"At that auction thing we went to the other night. You know, when you all buggered off, and I was left by myself..."_

_His eyebrows propped up. "So, she's not from society? Prongs, I don't want to put a dampener on you...but she could be one of De Silva's...well you know"_

_"She's not Remus. Sirius met her when he went to get that girl from De Silva. She's just the staff."_

_"Prongs, are you utterly serious? Someone from De Silva's household? What were you thinking? Did you not think that maybe, just maybe, she's associated with De Silva's guest anyways? Or that she may have been given orders to get information from the Crown Prince. What if De Silva's contacts try to raid the palace?" He practically hissed this at me, not wanting Lily to hear. _

_I laughed. He was saying all these things, and yet I hadn't even thought about them. What if she was just using me? What if she was spying on De Silva, and when she found me she had hit the jackpot? _

_But...it was something about her that made me believe that she wasn't lying to me. _

_"Moony, she doesn't know who I am. I told her I worked at the Palace. And besides, she's so young and naive. I really don't believe that she could do that..."_

_:End of Flashback:_

I had convinced myself that it was true, and yet, upon walking her home, I was practically almost enraged with her. With Lily. I really thought that was the way of it, until she had almost refused to see me again. If she was a spy, then she would've jumped at the chance.

Then again, she could just be a really good spy, figuring that she should play hard to get so that I wouldn't get suspicious.

Oh no. I stop still while crossing the road, a horse narrowly avoiding me. I don't care, for I have just realised that she now knows where Remus and Nancy lives. They could be hurt.

No, Lily wouldn't be capable of hurting people she had just met. I hope so. Would she?

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I make my way downstairs, and into Mr De Silva's study. In there, already waiting for me, is Mr Black. I nod at him, and Mr De Silva smiles and says "Come Lily. Sit down there. I'll just talk to Mr Black for a few more minutes, and then, I'm afraid my dear Lily, that you'll have to leave with him. The chaise is already waiting out the front."

I sit down, and think back to ten minutes ago, when I hugged Jack, Annie and Sara goodbye. I even wiped a tear from my eye when Granny Lipton gave me the most insincere smile and goodbye I have ever received. No more of her screaming at me almost made me weep at the thought. After Sara had let go of me, she repeated a mantra under her breath that was something like "she was always going to leave when she got married anyway", which made me laugh. They all smiled at their bracelets too, even Jack promised that he would wear it when I visited. Something to look forward to.

My thoughts of the last goodbye fly out of my head when I hear "Hem hem, you're ready to go now Lily. Everything's just waiting for you. Goodbye my dear, keep in touch"

I stand up, and catch Mr Black smiling at me, and I force myself to smile back.

I walk out of the study, and down the stairs towards the front door, which is already open by Worther. No doubt that if money is still short, then Worther will be the next to go. Poor Worther. As I pass him, I give him a small smile, but I just about resist the urge to hug him. I can hear him say _"That would never do at all... Miss Lily" _in my head._  
_

I take one last look at the house and then I climb into the little carriage that Mr Black's employer must've provided. How rich was this guy anyway? Why was it today I seemed to be asking that question a lot?

I sat down in the carriage, and Mr Black climbed in with me. Which is highly irregular, but I daren't question anything. I was officially in his care, so I hoped that it would look okay with anyone who saw us.

So, off the horses set. And off I go to meet my employer. A man who was willing to pay a lot of money for a cleaner, servant person. Only one question keeps popping in my head; is he completely and utterly daft? Who would pay such money for someone so insignificant?

* * *

**Hey people, hello everyone. I would just like to say that I want to thank you for all the support shown to me in this fanfic, I almost choked when I saw that so many people have put this story on their favourites/alerts list, wow. **

**Well, I suppose you all realise by now that I do not have a beta...it's all me and my little tiny brain...and so things are very slow when typing/trying to figure out what exactly I should do with the story...but I think I've done alright so far. I apologise for it being so slow to being posted anyway. **

**So... Ta dah! Here you go...the latest installment of this story. What did you think?**

**Some people really didn't like Mr Farrow (including my friend), but as you can see, Lily is so not even thinking about him...**

**Oh, a few answers to questions put forward in reviews that I didn't find time to answer: **

**1)Yeah, I kinda thought that this would be set in medieval time. I really am quite dense, but it wasn't until this comment that I thought about what I had written about the time period...and I found nothing. See...completely and utterly thick. So, yeah, I don't have a specific time frame or anything, but it is set around that time-ish. You know, sword drawn fights, fighting for honour and women. Men seemly better than women. The world is flat. That general idea. But, please don't expect it to be totally precise in the history details. I mean, I will definitely try my best, but I don't know the mannerisms and such of that time, so I have to imagine what it would be like. **

**and**

**2) There are three reasons I named Remus's wife Nancy, One I can't tell you about yet...the second is because I was on an Oliver Twist hyperness session, and Nancy happens to be my most favourite character from that...lol...and thirdly, was because Tonks is a lot younger than Remus, and so I found it difficult to change her age. Also, Remus doesn't marry her until WELL after James and Lily dies, so I don't think that she should be Remus' beloved when they are alive in the fic. She will eventually turn up, but not yet... **

**So, did you like it? Did you love it? Hate? Disappointment? Tell me please! All I want to do is figure out whether this is working as a plot, and whether I need to change ANYTHING at all! All the people who have favourited/put it on alert please review! Just one word saying 'rubbish' or 'cool' or 'good' would do. Please? **

**So, go on, review! Ahh, go on! - Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on... (In the style of Mrs Doyle from Father Ted. Love that show!)**

**Thanks**

**-Elle- **


	7. We Will Become a Happy Ending

**Selling Lilies**

_Summary_: James Potter is a prince that must, apparently find a bride. A suitable bride. But he has a secret, a dark secret. What happens when he meets Lily, a beautiful woman with exactly the same secret but under the protection of a notorious war-lord? Can he be allowed to marry her? Will she even love him back? Will they choose the rules or will they break free?

_New Summary:_ James and Lily, almost fairytale style. James has a very dark secret that causes his subjects to hate him, and his father to misjudge him. He meets and falls in love with Lily, who in fact, also has a dark secret. Powers are at work in a way that would never be believed. Will they ever be allowed to be together?

Disclaimer: I am the one and only JK Rowling and I own everything to do with Harry Potter, so I have tons of money! Does that sound like a plausible statement for a very soon to be 18 year old living in Wales, virtually broke every week, despite being given money from my parents? Nope, thought not. I am not JK Rowling, and therefore do not own any names and personalities you might recognise. I do own something of the plot, Granny Lipton, the De Silva family, Jack, Nancy, Annie, Sara, Arthur Farrow and his lil sister Louisa, the Sorceress and her cronies, and anything else that doesn't belong to someone else. Mind you, most of the names come from somewhere other than my brain, so I suppose that the names aren't mine. So, as you can see, I don't own a lot. As usual.

* * *

**Ch****apter Seven**** We Will Become A Happy E****nding**

_Lily's POV_

As we reach the main road out of the village, I open my eyes, having closed them as we were leaving. I didn't want to look at everything I knew, but would become so very distant pretty soon. I know that I am not leaving forever, but I also know that I shan't get to see them for at least a few years. And that knowledge hurts. Very much indeed.

Mr Black is sitting beside me. He seems to have no interest in the streets outside, for it appears all his interest is taken up on me. Just what is he thinking about, staring at me like that? I give him a good glare, just to make sure that he knows that I am unhappy about this entire situation. I think he gets the message as he quickly glances away.

"Mr Black, just who exactly is your employer? And why exactly did he want me for a cleaner? Surely there are many less expensive routes to gain a good one. So why me?"

Mr Black smiles at me in a very sly way, which I find utterly bewildering.

"Well, Miss De Silva, my employer happens to be of high ranking. He also knows of the fatherly love that Mr De Silva obviously feels for you. With this country being so small, and marauding fellows in every other country wanting to fight each other now and then, he needed a link between him and Mr De Silva. And you are that link. You are not to be a cleaner. You are to be a lady of high ranking. Even though you have no title of your own."

I feel angry and betrayed and nervous and scared all at the same time. How dare they do this without declaring it to Mr De Silva! Will I ever be allowed to leave the palace to visit all my friends at home?

"Just who exactly is your employer Mr Black? And how am I to be used? I won't marry someone just for a title, I can tell you that now!"

"Miss De Silva, I am the Crown Prince's valet. I am the closest friend and companion to the Crown Prince. And your employer is he as well. You are to become a lady-in-waiting to our dear Queen's sister."

A lady-in-waiting! You need to have some titles to become one of those. And to the Queen's sister. Oh my word. I'm not to be a cleaner...but a lady-in-waiting.

"Mr Black, I don't know anything about being a lady-in-waiting. And I have no title. Absolutely no reason for me to take such a place, when I am sure there is a lot of other's who have the qualifications." He smiles at me.

"You will be taught by Lady Georgina, the current lady-in-waiting to the Queen's sister. She has to retire from the post as she is getting married."

"Is Lady Georgina all right? I mean, is she strict? For all I know she could be a dragon who will teach me all the wrong things, then I'll do it, offend the royal family and have my head chopped off!"

He starts laughing his head off, a sort of laugh that barks at you. "You have nothing to worry about, Miss De Silva. Lady Georgina is one of the kindest people I have ever met. In fact, it is one of the reasons she chose to marry me. She was far too kind to say no."

"You're the reason she is leaving, to marry you?"

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing. Anyways, she was by far the longest serving lady-in-waiting. You see, as soon as you marry or are to be married, you are unable to fulfil your duties. And as you have to be over 16 to gain the post, they don't normally last long. But Georgina, well, she was far too good for anyone to even ask for her. It took me quite a long time. But she said yes in the end. She will be sad to go though. She will make sure you get the job properly."

"So, I cannot be married off if I am to take this job?"

"No Miss De Silva, you cannot. You can choose to leave to become married, but that is your decision. We can't force you to do anything like that, even if we did buy you at an auction."

I think I will like this job.

"Mr Black, do you know someone at the palace called James? He said he works indirectly for the prince. I figured he must be in your staff then..."

"I am not sure Miss De Silva. What is his surname?"

"Potter I think. James Potter."

* * *

**James' POV**

I continue to pace in my room, thinking about the grief today has caused. First I meet Lily, enjoy her company and then Remus discredits her as a spy. And now, just when I am dying to go to sleep, I remember that De Silva's girl is coming today. And that I really want to meet her. Maybe, just maybe, she can give more information about Lily Evans.

I look out my window, and see that nothing is at the gates. How long does it take to get here anyways? Mind you I could always go for a little nap, if only because I'll have to wait for an hour to see my aunt. I wonder what the De Silva girl will look like. At the auction, I think I remember a brunette walking around, quite tall for a woman, and brown eyes. Although that could have been one of De Silva's other girls.

I crawl into my bed, if only to take a little nap.

I wonder if I could see Lily again.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

We arrive at the palace. After my last question about James, Sirius seemed to just want to burst out laughing all the time, and so the conversation became limited. To be quite truthful, I was glad because I was so nervous.

As the Palace gets closer and closer, my anxiousness increases. It was the royal palace after all.

We are made to get out of the carriage by two skinny looking footmen, and I take Mr Black's arm as we approach the door.

I am stunned by the entrance hall. Never have I seen anything as magnificent in my whole life. The words to describe it are gone in my head. I can't think I am that shocked. And they want me to live here!

We take some stairs, and then go through passageways and passageways. I pay no attention to where I am going, trusting that Mr Black will know the way, and won't lead me to harm.

We approach a gilded door frame, and I realise we have arrived our destination. The footmen open the door, and we are greeted by two very different women. One very old, one quite young.

The young one, who has pure blonde hair and very big blue eyes, comes towards us. The old woman, who has slightly greying hair and green eyes, stays in her chair.

Sirius turns and says "Miss De Silva may I present to you Princess Rosa Mary Bevan and Lady Georgina Margaret Longford, Princess Rosa's lady-in-waiting. Princess Rosa and Lady Georgina, may I present Miss Lily De Silva, the ward of Mr Diego De Silva, and the newest lady-in-waiting. "

"Oh Sirius! Isn't she just adorable! And so small too. Pray child, how old are you?" Lady Georgina asks.

"I have just turned seventeen milady."

"So young. And you are pleased about your new post?"

"Yes milady. I still don't think I am fitting for the post, but if the palace believe to be so, then I cannot argue with them milady."

Lady Georgina smiles, and then turns around to Princess Rosa. "Ma'am, this is to be my replacement. What do you think?"

Princess Rosa smiles and says "She'll have a tough time beating you, but she may succeed if she has the fire that I seem to see in her. She won't last very long though; you can already see the love in her eyes."

Excuse me! Who have I to love, apart from James and...?Oh crap, an unofficial fiancé too! Well it doesn't matter, for neither of them appears to be in any rush. I shan't be married for quite the number of years yet.

In any case, Sirius whips his head towards me after hearing Princess Rosa's statement and I blush. What is he thinking?

"Princess Rosa, Miss De Silva, Lady Georgina, I will have to take leave of you, for I have urgent business on the other side of the castle. Excuse me" Sirius bows and makes his way to the door. Just before he reaches it Princess Rosa shouts "Captain Black you had better tell that nephew of mine that he had better visit me soon. Or else his best friend will be visiting me more often than he does!"

Sirius bows again "Yes ma'am!" and leaves.

I stand here like a fool as Lady Georgina takes Princess Rosa into the bedroom for her early evening nap. When Lady Georgina comes out of the room, she beckons me to a door on the far left.

"This is to be your room. Take tonight to get used to everything. I will come back here at six o'clock, and then we can go down for dinner. Does that please you?"

"Yes milady."

"Oh, don't bother with titles and such, Lily was it? My name is Georgina."

I blush again. Just how am I to stay here when all I am used to is the humble living of Mr De Silva? I know very little about palace life, but from what I do know, they have very different customs, a very different way of life from normal people. Even the staff are in comfortable livings, and so almost never have to deal with the 'rabble' that is the outside world. Just how am I going to cope living here?

Lady...umm. Georgina told me to stay here until six o'clock. What am I going to do until then?

* * *

_Sirius' POV_

I leave Princess Rosa's wing, and head towards Prong's domain. Or what he claims is his domain. I just know that he is dying to meet De Silva's girl, although he doesn't know that he has already met her. I have to tell him before he gets there otherwise; well the poor girl might do something drastic. She looked so innocent when she was getting out of the coach, almost as if she had never seen anything this big. Mind you, she probably hadn't. You never realise what you have until something from different circumstances looks at it.

I must've been storming about the place; for James himself ran up to me. "Padfoot! What's the matter with you? The deal fall through or something? Have you and Georgie had a fight? What is it mate?"

I look at him. What was he going on about? I was looking for him. The silly oaf!

"Nothing's wrong. I was just looking for you. Wanted to have a chat with you before you went in to meet the De Silva girl." James just stared at me, looking at me as though I was going to transform into a Mr Hyde. As if.

"Are you sure Sirius? I mean, you looked in a right mood!" We start walking down the corridor that lead to Princess Rosa's wing. Not the direction I want to take yet.

"I'm fine. Now, can we go somewhere private please? I need to speak to you about a private matter" I needed to tell him before he got to her.

"Padfoot...I'm off to see the De Silva girl. As I'm the one to have bought her, I should've greeted her. What? She is uncommonly pretty? She is uniquely ugly? What is it?"

We round the corner, and I can see that the door to the entrance hall of the wing is open, and that Lily is still standing there, looking around as though she was a child who had just entered a sweet shop. I look over at James, who is still walking towards the door of the wing, but he can't see her as she is on the right side of the room, and from his view he would only be able to see the left. I just HAVE to get him out of here before they see each other.

I shove him into the side room I know exists behind the tapestry we had just walked by. James splutters a bit, but does no fall over.

"Sirius! What is the meaning of this? Why the hell do you just do that? I hope you realise that although you are a dear friend, I am the Crown Prince! You can't just do that to your superior!"

Oh! That complete arse!

I stare at him for a few seconds, not quite believing my ears. Did he just pull rank on me?

I sigh before saying "Sorry, my Prince." And bow. I know he hates me bowing.

"Padfoot, get up you great idiot. You know I don't like you doing that!"

"Well, if you want to be treated like a fragile Crown Prince, then I'm afraid that I'll have to throw the works in, your Majesty"

"You know I didn't mean it Sirius. Since when have I ever liked the whole pomp and ceremony? You could have warned me though. Nobody likes being shoved into something they think is solid. Why did you shove into this room anyway? What was so important?"

"Remember that girl you so admired at the auction? You know the one with fire red hair that flowed down to her back, with almond shaped emerald green eyes and lavender dress? Any of this ringing-a-bell?"

He blushes, and looks down to the floor while mumbling something.

"Wait. Something's not right here. You can't be blushing because of that one night. What aren't you telling me Prongs?"

"Mmghgmdmmgm" What the hell was he saying?

"Can't hear a word of it Prongs. Say it louder, and without your chin parallel to the floor, if you could be so kind" He looks at me with a look of contempt.

"I said that I met her again today. I took her to see Remus and Nancy. Remus doesn't like her; thinks she's a spy, however I don't agree. She said she probably won't be able to see me again. There, you happy?"

Happy? Remus said she might be a spy. And she's going to be living in the palace. Gah!

"Well, I happen to know that she knows someone called James Potter. Who apparently works underneath me. Just what were you thinking, telling her that? Did you not think that she would ask me about you the next time she saw me! And not telling me! Good thing I was thinking quickly. Otherwise you're cover would've been blown! Why the hell are you not looking concerned?"

"She asked about me! What did she say? Did she pass on a message?"

"She didn't I'm afraid. Although I think you'll be seeing her pretty soon."

"Why would you say that Padfoot?"

"Because she's going to be your aunt's new lady-in-waiting. Your" I cough "beloved" and cough again "is Miss De Silva, the girl you just bought."

James looks completely distraught. And I suppose he has a right to be. He just gave away the first girl he's been interested in to a profession that legally requires the girl be in service for the minimum of three years.

Poor sod.

* * *

**James POV**

"Because she's going to be your aunt's new lady-in-waiting. Your" he coughs "beloved" and coughs again "is Miss De Silva, the girl you just bought."

What? WHAT? De Silva's girl is Lily? Lily is Lily De Silva? But...but...she said her name was Evans. She is De Silva's ward, so maybe that was her parent's name. But she's here! In the palace! I can see her everyday! She's a lady-in-waiting. Oh holy crap. Don't they have a rule about ladies in waiting? Three years I think is the very minimum. Three years?

Lily is legally my possession. For some reason, I felt dirty. I mean, she is under my protection now, and yet all I can think of...well anyway.

"Sirius how on hell did you not know about this before you bought her? Or did you? You had to have known! You met her; you swore that she wasn't a prostitute! And that's how you knew, because she was De Silva's ward! Why on earth did you not tell me? Where you trying to kill me? Dear Lord, a man only has a certain amount of will power!"

"How was I to know that after a couple of hours, you'd fall head over heels for her? Nobody does that James! That's not how love works, and yet you're acting like a lovesick puppy. You didn't even know who she truly was, and yet you seem to want to keep seeing her again and again. You said Remus didn't like her. Did you even stop to think why? Remus, who seems to like everyone, the nicest guy you know, and he doesn't like the girl you brought to see him. Why do you think?"

I did think about it for a bit, but came to no conclusion. "It doesn't matter Sirius. I like her. And she doesn't know who I am. You've seen her, right? Do you think that she's a spy?"

Sirius shakes his head and sighs. "No. Prongs, but be careful around her. I don't think she'll hurt you, but she's naive enough to do anything De Silva tells her to. I always knew that we'd have trouble making sure she stayed quiet about palace life, but now you've gone and fallen for her, you'll probably tell her every secret about this place."

"I have not fallen for her. It's nowhere near love."

"Yeah right. Tell me, has you're Aunt Rosa ever been wrong about love?"

I think about it. Every time she says that love is going to happen in someone's life, it has. She's got an uncanny knack for it. She even predicted Sirius and Georgina's engagement, being only days out.

"You know as well as I do Sirius, that if ever there was a revolution, and the monarchy was disbanded, that she could quite easily become just as important as a fortune teller. Her skills are great when it comes to things like predicting love. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she took one look at Lily and said that she wouldn't last very long in her job, for and I quote 'you can already see the love in her eyes.' Now unless she has a beau back home, she's just as not in love with you as you are with her. I don't know how, when you're both lying to each other. I'll give you one piece of advice Prongs; Marriage is based on the truth; and on trust. If she finds you out before you tell her, she'll either be so in love that she won't care, or she'll never be able to forgive."

"Oh thanks very much Sirius for that bright outlook into my life. If I tell her now, she'll be so frightened that she'll never talk to me again. I'll just have to lie to her a little longer. Now can you get her to meet me here later? Just to talk, nothing else."

"I think so. She'll want to see James Potter again. She must have not allowed to know much of the outside world. I mean, she must be the only person who doesn't know that the royal family's name used to be Potter. And that it was only changed when ..."

"Alright Sirius. No need to bring that up!"

Sirius looks at me with concern.

"James, why don't you ever talk about Harry? You should you know, it wasn't your fault what happened. Everyone's told you that it wasn't, they all saw..."

"SHUT UP SIRIUS! Just leave it alone. Why does everyone have to drag up the past, when they could just leave it? It's like picking at old scabs. They'll never heal if you keep picking at them."

Why couldn't everyone just stop talking about Harry? I don't want him to be forgotten, just not mentioned around me. Everyone says it wasn't my fault, yet they weren't there. They didn't hear him...

Sirius puts his arms around me as I quietly start to sob.

"See. This is what happens when people mention Harry. And it just doesn't look good to see the heir to the throne weeping like a baby over something that happened an age ago."

Sirius says nothing. (1)

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I just place the last of my luggage away in one of the most ornate chest of drawers I have ever seen, and all but flounce down on my bed, which is at least two times larger than my old one. I look around the room. All looks neat and tidy.

Mmmm...This bed is so soft. It would be alright to go for a sleep, wouldn't it? Lady Georgina said she wouldn't come and get me until six, and I think its only half four. A little nap would be alright.

I just get comfortable when I hear shouting. A woman shouting. Followed by a man's deep voice. I decide that it doesn't need my investigation, as sleep really does call to me.

Knock knock. Grrr...What the hell?

"Umm...hold on." I leap from my bed, and hope to god my hair is alright. I wrench open the door to find Lady Georgina looking very timid.

"Captain Black would like to speak to you Lily. He is in the lounge. I'll just go and see to the Princess."

"Thank you Georgina"

She looks at me once, and then goes into the Princess's bedroom.

I make my way to the lounge, which is just through the corridor on the left...no right. I enter to find Mr...I mean Captain Black slumping on a very plush looking chair.

"Good evening Captain Black. What do you wish to see me about?"

He looks at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, to tell you the truth Miss De Silva, I haven't been telling you the truth. Do you remember the coach, and you asking whether I knew a James Potter, and I replying that I might know of him? Well, the truth of the matter is, he is one of the people I work very closely with. I had to make sure he knew you before I could give anymore information on him. However, he says that he knows you, and wished to know how you are coping with the move. I promised to relay the message."

"So, does he know of who I am? That I was sold by Mr De Silva? That by some I could be considered a slave?"

Captain Black makes a face. "No, not a slave. A great woman in a good position. He knows that you are a lady-in-waiting, even though you have no title. He wishes to know whether you would meet him later on, so he may talk to you. I think he may bring Nancy and Lieutenant Lupin up here as well. What do you say?"

Meet him? On my own. Not possible is it?

"Are...are you quite sure Lieutenant Lupin and Mrs Lupin will be there? I would very much like to see them again, if only to thank them for their hospitality."

He looks serious for a moment before saying "I will make sure that they are there, for you will not meet James any other way. You are very well brought up madam"

I blush, if only because of the compliment. Someone from the palace saying that I am well brought up! That's something that I would never have thought would happen.

Lady Georgina walks in on the scene; Captain Black laughing and me blushing. I can only imagine what she is thinking. But, whatever it is, she says nothing. She just sits, and starts pouring tea from the tray on the table.

There is awkward silence, and I want to leave. I can't just walk out now. Lady Georgina sips at her tea and turns to me.

"Well Lily. I think that it may be coming up to six o'clock. Would you like something to eat? Shall we go down to the dining room?"

"The dining room? Won't the royal family be there?"

Lady Georgina's laugh echoes round the room.

"No child. There are different dining rooms. There is one for the royal family, one for the higher staff and one for the lower staff. Any other member of staff eats in the kitchen. You will eat in the higher staff dining room. The dining rooms aren't very big, so we have to go in time slots. And my, and now your time, is six o'clock. So, are you hungry?"

Truth be told, I am starving. But, I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I am a little hungry, Lady Georgina" This time, she didn't say anything about the title.

"Well then, I guess we shall go to the dining rooms. Are you coming, Sirius?"

Captain Black is looking at Lady Georgina as though she has three heads. She waves her hand in front of his face. "Sirius darling, are you coming to the dining room? Lily here is hungry."

He shakes his head as if to clear it from something.

"Of course darling. Shall we go now?" he says, standing up, and holding his arm out to Lady Georgina.

She takes it, and they walk towards the door, muttering to each other. I wait till they are out the door and then run to catch them up. It would never do to get lost. I manage to get out of Princess Rosa's wing (well, I think that is what it is), but I can't see them anymore.

I think they might've taken a shortcut, so entrapped with each other that they completely forgot about me. Bugger, what was I going to do now?

I think that I am terribly lost. I have no idea where I am supposed to go, or how am I to get back. And I'm dying with hunger.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you lost?" I jump, just resisting the urge to scream. I turn around to find a boy, who I figure must be Jack's age, although he was a lot smaller.

I put my hand to my forehead, thanking God that there was someone to ask.

"Umm. Yes, I am. Could you direct me to the higher staff dining room. I just arrived today, and my guides seem to have forgotten about me." The boy looks at me with a curious look on his face.

"So you're De Silva's girl! Well, I don't remember you at the auction!"

"You were at the auction? What were you doing there? A young man like you? Looking a wife were you?"

He blushes, and I realise that he must have the same sense of humour and shyness about him that Jack has.

"No! I was there with my brother. You know the Crown Prince?"

I stand there, flabbergasted. If his brother was the Crown Prince then he was...

"Yep. Prince George at your service. And you are Miss Lily De Silva" Ummm. I am talking to a Prince. What do I say? What do I do? Wait, everyone keeps calling me Lily De Silva...

"Well, technically, my name is not De Silva. Everyone assumes so, because I am, or was, his ward. My parents surname was Evans. So, to everyone who knows me properly, I am Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans. I don't know, Lily De Silva has a ring to it. But Lily Evans sounds a lot more like you. Even though I barely know you. Right, well, I don't know where the higher staff dining room is, but come with me, and I will take you to the kitchen. Then you can tell off Lady Georgina for wandering off without you. Though, was she with Sirius?" He turns his head with the question. I nod, and he continues "Well, that's why. She's the kindest person, and everyone who has ever met her instantly becomes her fan. Why she ever fell in love with Sirius, I do not know"

We begin walking, and I make sure to remember where I am going. I can't believe a prince is leading me to the kitchens. Wait until I tell Annie, Sara and Jack.

* * *

**James POV**

I just can't wait until later. When I could see Lily again. Even though it had only been hours since I had last seen her. Why was it I wanted to see her so badly? Was it because I was in love? It couldn't be, I have only known her a few short days, maybe a week and a half. You can't possibly fall in love in that short amount of time. The only people who did that were the princes and maidens of fairy tales. Not really life. Never real life. This wasn't a fairy tale. The Crown Prince had died because of his brother, and the fair maiden was sold by her guardian to the Prince; who only wanted the girl at first to try to stop a war. Come to think of it, it did sound like a fairy tale to me. But, Lily doesn't know me. Not really. If she did, well. That doesn't bear thinking about.

I will always remember what that woman said to me. The woman who killed Harry

_"It'__s your fault. You __chose this path. Only you decided the fate of your brother. You just couldn't be happy being normal, could you? You just had to be better than your brother! And now, your brother's dead! And it's because of you! Never forget this; you're soul is as bad as the devil. You chose power over love. You chose yourself over others. There will come a day when you will meet someone you would give everything up for, and when that day comes, I will be back for my payment. You promised me it, and I shall have it. No matter how long I have to wait."_

I just couldn't fall for Lily. Otherwise she'd come back. And she'd take

Knock knock. Sirius walks into the room, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well Sirius. What did she say? Will she see me?"

"She will only see you if Moony and Nance are there too. She looked shocked at the suggestion of meeting you in a room on her own. Do you reckon they'll come?"

"Nance will, she liked her. Just ask them up for dinner. Then, when Nancy and Remus start bickering about something, I can talk to Lily. Oh, and tell them about my 'job' will you? Make sure they know that I am not the Crown Prince. Okay?"

"Sure. Right you are, James."

"So, did you meet up with Georgina?"

"Yep, and we went to the dining room with Lily. I think Lily got lost though, because she never came in. Georgie thinks that she must've been tired, and went back to bed. James, I think Lily being here is doing something to Georgie. I mean, Georgina is sweetness all over. She doesn't have a nasty bone in her body. But, she was being, difficult, shall we say. I mean, making Lily call her by her title, even though we all know she hates the damn thing. I don't know, do you reckon something's wrong?"

I stare at him. Georgina, being nasty? Nah...It just wasn't possible.

"Padfoot, she was just probably having on off night. All I know is that Georgie is as sweet as pie, and Lily is as sweet as the icing on top. They have to get along, right?"

"Yeah. Let's hope so Prongs. So you excited to be seeing your woman then?"

"She is NOT my woman. I highly doubt she is anyone's woman."

"You'd like for her to be your woman though, don't deny that."

I sigh. "I probably wouldn't deny that. Don't tell Remus. He elbowed me enough when he thought I had just taken a slight fancy to her. God knows what he would say if..."

Sirius stands up. "Well, Prongsie old boy, I've got to take a message to Moony. Hopefully they'll come. See you later" he walks out the door leaving me with my thoughts.

If what exactly?

* * *

**So...****What do you think? Good? Not so good? **

**I don't know about this chapter; sometimes I do like it, other times I want to scrap it. **

**At the (1)... that was w****h****ere it was going to end. I thought it would've made a good ending, but this chapter would've been shorter than I wanted it to be. **

**Anyways...****I want everybody's opinion on this one, so review okay?**

**The next chapter is already written and should be finished and posted soon. I would love to say that unless I get at least ****20**** reviews for this one, I won't post again, but once a chapter is finished I just have to know what everyone thinks. But, so far the highest amount of reviews I've received for one chapter is 13, and that was last chapters. Considering that at least 48 people have this story on alert; t'is a bit saddening. So, please review! I want to know what people think before I go on. **

**With the story; I love George. I know he's my character, but he is just adorable (and based on someone I know, so maybe that's why)****. Actually; come to think of it, there are a few**** introductions to some minor characters. Also, as I have no idea how big castles/palaces would've been then, I had to guess, based on loose fiction/fairytales. They always have loads of wings, and rooms, so that's why there are different dining rooms etc. And why Lily gets her own room.**

**So anyway...Please review... Oh by the way; thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and for everyone who will read this. I really do** **appreciate it. Now all you gotta do is review!**

** Thanks**

**-Elle- **


	8. You Are My One Defender

**Long time, no see, eh? I know. So sorry. Let's move on. **

**Selling Lilies**

_New Summary:_ James and Lily, almost fairytale style. James has a very dark secret that causes his subjects to hate him, and his father to misjudge him. He meets and falls in love with Lily, who in fact, also has a dark secret. Powers are at work in a way that would never be believed. Will they ever be allowed to be together?

Disclaimer: MINE!! All of it is mine! I'm nuts, right? I claim no ownership over Harry Potter, any characters/place names etc...That you recognise belong to JK Rowling. I, however, do own anything you don't see, although they were only created to fulfil the story in my head in which I had created to fit around the characters of JK Rowling's. If you look at it that way, I still don't own anything. Bother.

**Chapter Eight: You are my one defender**

* * *

Arthur Farrow's POV

He looked at me, and straight away I knew that I had found something disturbing to him. If only he wouldn't look at me like that, like he knew everything that had gone inside my head that day. Mind you with the power the man had, I wouldn't be surprised if he could.

I looked around me, surprised to find that this house was unusually more comfortable than the last. Maybe the Lord intended to stay for a while this time. It looked like an ordinary house belonging to gentry.

He lowered his eyes back to the text I had scribbled for him earlier. Text that was apparently important to him. Hopefully this was the text that would set me free. Then I could go back.

"Are...Are you sure Farrow, that this is precisely what it says, and that it matches the original document found by yourself?" He asked, his voice quivering. This must be important.

"Yes, My Lord. I have made sure that it is not a tampered document, nor a forgery. It fits the original."

"It can't be! The last two stanzas are completely different in layout! How can it be! Or, maybe, you added them onto it! I wouldn't put it past you Farrow! After all, how many escape attempts did you make before I was forced to take your beloved niece into my care." He made a quiet stand, making his unusually tall frame appear even more so.

"I assure you, My Lord that everything written there was written in the book where I found it." I just couldn't think of my dear niece. Who knew what she was going through? She is my only family, and I hers. I just couldn't bear to have her suffer.

He looked at me and then said "Alright. I believe you when you tell me this. You had better be telling me the truth. Now, how can we stop them? Any ideas?"

"Ideas? What sort of ideas" I asked him.

He paid no attention to me, just stomping around in the floor. Out of nowhere, he had his hand against my head, and he was reading my thoughts, and my memories. I hated it when he did this, as he usually found all my weaknesses this way. The only thing he hadn't discovered was about Lily...

"Lily, eh?" He stalked away from me, his hand slightly burnt, as it always was when he dealt with diving into people's thoughts.

"What about Lily? This is Lily Evans, the girl I placed under De Silva's care? How is she, by the way? Still as beautiful as ever, I suppose..."

"Well, Lily has been sold to the palace my Lord."

"What? What has that oaf done? I specifically placed her there under his care until I returned! I was at the house only a few days ago! Lipton said nothing, though we didn't speak very long. What else has happened Farrow?"

"Before she left, Lily Evans promised me her hand in marriage, although our engagement is unofficial as I do not have enough money to support my niece and a wife, and I have no house... I still need to make something of myself before she will marry me."

He looks at me, as though looking at me for the first time.

"You, are to marry Lily Evans?"

"Yes, My Lord. I know I am nearly not good enough, though I doubt even a Prince would be worth her!" And suddenly, he flew off the handle.

"No! You do not understand! URRGGHH!" He lifted a chair with the magic he possesses and throws it across the room. It landed in a small heap.

"I would like for you to marry her as soon as possible. I have a contact coming to De Silva's residence soon. He will give you a house, to keep forever. After this is all sorted out, your niece shall be returned. And you shall access to my fortune. Just as long as you marry her..."

"You are generous My Lord. But...but why the sudden change? Why do you want me to marry Lily Evans so badly? Not that I'm ungrateful, I would just like to know"

He turned to me and said "You must upset this new prophecy. Marriage would be the ideal. Go. Now!"

With that, I fled. Not before saying "Yes, My Lord" and bowing.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

We continue to walk to the kitchens, taking a left and right, suddenly going through a secret passageway which is hidden by a wooden statue of an owl.

"Your majesty, why an owl?" The Prince looks at me, like he is considering me, and then says "I don't know. It was Harry's favourite animal I think. Were you alive when Harry was?"

I look down, my face blushing. I think that was a very covert way to ask my age.

"Well, I think I was only a few years old before...you know..." I hate talking about the prince. It makes my feel very uncomfortable, knowing that I could have, and should of, stopped it. If only she hadn't found me there...if only I had...

The Prince has stopped walking and is standing in front of a large painting of an owl again, this time playing with a stag. Both animals look at peace with each other, and I have to say it is a spectacular painting.

Prince George turns to me, smiling at my expression, which I can say was in the 'awestruck' mode. "This is the kitchen. Well, the secret passageway to it. All you have to do is pull back this painting and there is a door, so I've been told. Shall we go in?"

I look at the painting, and then back at the Prince. "Oh yes please, ummm your majesty" I really don't know what to call him. Your majesty? Prince George?



The Prince pulls back the painting, and sure enough, there's a door, only slightly bigger than me.

"Oh, wow!" Is all I can say. It's truly amazing that something like this can exist in the castle, although I assume that all castles have intrigues like this. I just never imagined that I would find one. I look over at the Prince, and he seems just as excited.

"Shall we go in then, your Maj?" I think that shortening Majesty to Maj was a terrific idea, I could retain some of the formalness whilst giving him a nickname I'm sure no one else would dare to call him.

He looks at me as though to question what I have just said, but then he shakes his head.

"Yes, after you"

I laugh "You just want to make sure that there are no spiders or evil head chefs hiding, don't you? Honestly, it's surely a sad day when the girl has to take charge, young sir. But, alas, I shall have to!" Prince George looks me at, as if daring to doubt his manliness.

I laugh again, and then try and pull the painting away from the left side. Nothing.

I try it from the right side. Nothing.

"Maj, are you sure you've got the right painting?"

I look at Prince George and he is rolling around with laughter. "Well, it's nice to see that I'm good for something in this castle. They should have appointed me Castle Jester."

I try to slide the painting to the right. Nothing. To the left, and it moves, revealing a large door. "Your Maj, let's go. Food awaits!" And with this I throw open the door and make my way along a dark corridor. I stop as I hear the painting close.

"Your Maj? Your Maj? Prince George? Hellllooooo?" I am all alone. In a dark corridor. In a huge castle. I am terrified. I make my way down the corridor, terrified of each step. Then suddenly something pops out of the castle side, and it turns out to be George.

Laughing, we enter the kitchen through another door. And we see...little creatures running around in little togas, all with the coat of arms of the royal family. Being the silly fool that I am, being so scared, I scream.

George looks at me as though I've lost my head. I see one head in the background, eating at a table. The person looks around at me, and I discover that it's James Potter staring at me as though I'm a different race.

He looks at me, and then at George. He quickly scrambles up and bows at George.

"Good evening, Prince George. Good evening Lady De Silva." He bows at me, and I bob down into a curtsy for him.

I turn and look at George who looks a bit confused. "James why are you...?"

"Could I possibly talk to your highness alone for a moment? It is a small matter concerning the Crown Prince...?"

The two go off to the side, whispering furiously. I sit down at one of the tables near to where James has placed his food. Getting comfortable, I notice one of the little creatures approach me.

"Excuse me miss? Luka was wondering whether you would be wanting something to eat."

I look down at the creature, and say "I would love some food. What do you have?"

Luka, the creatures looks at me with big shiny eyes "Oh, we have everythings, miss. You choose what you want"

"Well, what would you recommend? Anything that the royal family particularly enjoys, or a dish you like making?"

Luka looks at the floor and says "I's liking to make everythings miss. The prince's enjoys most foods too. I'll be bringing you some stew miss. T'is good for the heart"

The -...Luka walks away bowing. I glance at the ceiling, and then at James and the Prince. They still seem to be arguing in the form of whispering. Their eyes meet mine for a second and they smile before returning to the conversation. I wonder what it's about. Before I have time to try and eavesdrop on them, they are both coming towards me, and plonking down opposite me. George still looks a little confused, but resolved. James looks as he ever did, charming and polite to a tee.

James starts eating again, though what was on his plate I could not tell, as it had be mashed up into an identifiable mush. George looks disgusted at whatever it is, and orders from another of the creatures.

"So, what are you having Lady De Silva?" George seems to be talking to me, though he is still staring at the mush on James' plate.

"Well, Luka suggested the stew, so that's what I'm having"

Both men (though you could hardly refer to Prince George as a man) stare at me blankly.

"Luka, one of the...whatever they are. What are they, by the way?"

"Ah. You mean the house-elves. Well, these are reserved only for the royal family. They are quite magnificent cleaners, cookers, they just love to do it all. And it's far cheaper than getting actual people in. Not only that, but they have a tiny bit of magic in each of them. They can pop any time they want, and they'll land wherever they want to. If you call on your own, they'll magically appear in front of you. And, they can make tiny objects fly."

"You're pulling my leg. Magic isn't allowed. It's against the law isn't it?" It had to be, I mean if it was against God's law then it was sure to be against the country's law. I mean, my little amount of magic was sure to send me straight to hell, even if I was to act like a saint for the rest of my life.

"Only if it's the Dark Arts, black magic. You are allowed to do good magic. And they are undeniably good. Don't you think?" I think it's incredible.

Luka brings me a big bowl of stew, so big was the bowl that she almost topples over. As soon as she gets to the table, she apologises for taking so long. She thanks me, and then scuttles away. As soon as the food is placed in front of me, I forget all questions that were thrown my way.

I start eating the moment she's away, and practically shove the food down my throat. It tastes so good. The prince gets his food as well, and the two men begin to talk with me seriously stuffing my face. I don't care that I'm eating in front of a Prince, and... well. All that matters is that my stomach is telling me I'm hungry and that I need food. When I have finished, I sit here and listen to their conversation.

"I'm only telling you what I heard in the news James"

"It's just not possible for all those deaths to be natural, Prince"

"I do wish you'd stop calling me Prince, you hate titles just as much as I do"

"I agree with you there Prince" I put in. They both turn to look at me, and I add "Well, everyone used to just call me Lily. Now, running around here, doing almost the same things as I did, and 

everyone has to call me Lady De Silva, when my second name is not De Silva. Well, I don't consider it to be. And, it's only a title I earned when I was sold."

"Ahh, but Lady Lily, it is now your title, no matter how you earned it. Most people would have taken their left arm off to receive something similar" James puts in.

"But that would be a bad idea for me, I'm left-handed!"

James and Prince George stare at me like I'm some silly person, but it was a rational thought.

I think.

* * *

**James' POV **

After sitting about ten more minutes with George and I, Lily jumps up and claims that she must be getting back, as it is only her first day of that Lady Georgina will be most upset with her running off. Without waiting for us to reply, she scurries **(A/N don't you just love that word!)** away.

George turns to me, shaking his head blankly as I continue to watch after her.

"So James, what just are you doing to that poor girl?" I turn towards him, a bit indignant as to what he was trying to say.

"I'm not playing a game with her, it's just, she doesn't know who I am, and I don't particularly want her to know, it'll either leave me open to my enemies, or she'll run off scared never to be seen again. And I really _like_ her. I think she's incredible, you know. She's got this way of looking at you when she speaks, it's utterly devastating. And her smile, her smile would shame the wonders of heaven. Just wow, you know?" I stop talking when I see George laughing at me, not outright laughing, but that sort of silent laughing that causes your shoulders to shake.

"What? What's so funny George?" He looks up and I can see slight tears in his eyes.

"It's nothing James" he said after he calmed down (five minutes later).

"No, seriously, what? I am not allowed to like a girl?"

"Oh yes James, you're allowed to like a girl. However, you seemed ready to sacrifice your first born child at her altar, you know? And exactly how long have you known her? And more importantly, how _much _do you know about her?" George was right. I hardly knew anything about her.

"All I know George, is that when I first saw her I thought, there she is. And she' s beautiful. That is the first step, and I plan to make it to the altar." Almost immediately, George's face turned sour.

"James, father's not going to like this one bit."

"Which is why we won't tell him until I've proposed to her, will we? And besides, he wants me to get married, ensure plenty of heirs to the throne in case, well you know."

"Yes, but he doesn't want common blood in your succession, which is what he'll see Lady De Silva as."

"Her name is Lily, you know. She did allow you to call her that" George sort of blushes, and I have to smile.

"So you've seen the smile too then, I take it little brother. Do you agree?"

"Yes" he says in a little voice, and my smile broadens.

* * *

_Sirius' POV_

I return from Remus' place with dark news for old Prongs. I dread telling him, and so, in a moment of selfishness, do not go straight to his wing, but to my Lady Love's place. To my Georgina. As I am walking up the first flight of steps, I think of how we first met.

I had just been appointed the Prince's valet, James' way of making sure we'd almost always be together. I am only a few years older than him, but his father allowed it anyway. One of the first things we had to do was to see the Princess Rosa, James' beloved Aunt, who unfortunately, was going slightly senile. I, being the young fool I was, refused to visit the batty old women James was slightly dotty about, as I didn't know, nor care to get to know someone who spent most of the time living in the past. That was the first and only second time I have ever seen James' truly angry. Not just angry, but mad angry to the point of almost no control or return. It took a week for us to be on speaking terms again, and I agreed to meet the only woman to have stayed a constant in his life. And there she was. The most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. Georgina.

I'd heard of her of course, those who resided in the palace knew of her. 'The Angel of the Palace' she was known as, inside and outside of the palace. Everyone knew of the gracious, gorgeous Lady-in-waiting for Princess Rosa. Most people claimed that she would never keep her three year stunt, but she did. She was always too good for anyone to even think that they were worthy of her. But, after that first meeting (which I always have James to thank for), I knew, I mean I knew instinctively that if I didn't marry her, I'd never get married, I'd never fall in love because SHE was the one for me. The one I was meant to be with. I still can't believe she even looked at me.

I reach the doors of...James' wings?! How did I get here?

I might as well tell him the bad news. I open the door...

* * *

James' POV

Sirius bursts open the door, and I put away the cards I have been playing Patience (1) with.

"Now Prongs, I am just going to get it over and done with, because I've afraid that you'll hit me if I drag you along only to crush you. Remus and Nancy won't be able to get here for a few days. Poor old moony has realised that he's obviously going to be a bit earlier than expected, and it's supposed to start tonight, unfortunately. So, you'll have to leave Lily for a few days. But, if you think about it, I suppose it's better for everyone. You get to figure out what you want to say, and how your whole story is supposed to work. Prongs, Prongs? Say something old man!"

I shake my head, trying to make sense of everything Padfoot's trying to say.

"Remus miscalculated? Does he want us over there?" Sirius shakes his head.

"You know Moony. He'll never ask us to be there. He still thinks it's far too risky for us. But, I'm still going. You coming?"

"Of course." I answer, almost automatically. To even think of not going I consider betrayal, and at the very least lazy and ignorant.

"I'll see you there then, I'm off to tell Lily about the hiccup, and go see how Georgie's doing. Do you want to come?"

I look at him, silently asking him whether he's that stupid. He catches on pretty fast though, almost instantly saying "Oh right. I forgot, you can't be seen with your Aunt while Lily is 'round. Never know _what_ your aunt may call you!"

"See you at Moony's then."

"See you at Moony's" And he walks straight back out.

* * *

**Okay, so I have to admit, that the first bit was really annoying to read and write. I was going to put it at the end, but I think I like it better now that it's at the front. **

**I do realise that almost no one likes Arthur Farrow, but alas I do. He is now a character that is slightly involved in the story (which I have somehow managed to revise so thoroughly throughout these 7 chapters that it now only slightly resembles the plot I had in my mind when I first sat down to write this. Whether this is good or not is another story), so people will have to put up with him. But, I assure you, if you don't like him now, you never will. **

**I went back to reading some of the many many reviews that I have received for this fanfic so far; 80 reviews for 7 chapters. For everyone who has reviewed I offer my humble thanks. **

**So ****THANK YOU**** for every review I've received so far! Please keep it up! I value them so. **

**A question, if I may. I want to respond to the reviews that people send in, as most of them I do treasure (and one or two I've shown off to my mates who also read fanfiction.) Now, should I respond via review replies, or shall I do it at the end of each chapter? I do have valid reasons for doing it either way, but thought I should ask people which they would prefer. So, which do you prefer? Tell me, and I can then respond accordingly, or I may just select to do the one which most people prefer. **

**(1) Was the fact that I am apologising for adding that card game in. It was not around during medieval times, but I couldn't for the life of me find anything like that that was around in medieval times. Patience is a card game, I think it's known elsewhere as Solitaire.**

**I do really like parts of this chapter, and this plot is beginning to excite me. (The new, improved, more detailed plot that has evolved in my head). And I apologise for selfishly making Lily a leftie (I am a left-handed person myself, and I do have to say I am a bit leftist, so I do try and make sure any character I truly like in anything I write is left-handed. It's **_**so**_** bad I know.) By the way, what is your writing hand orientation, dear reviewer? Are you a leftie, or are you right-handed? Just out of curiosity. Humour me.**

**Please review. I beseech you.**

**Thanks**

**-Elle- **


	9. A HUGE MASSIVE APOLOGY!

Hey there guys...

Okay, here's the situation.

I'M SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! I BEG ANYONE STILL ABLE TO LOOK AT THIS WITHOUT CRINGING TO PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'LL BE THEIR HOUSE-ELF FOR A MONTH IF THEY JUST FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A YEAR!

Wow, has it actually been over a year? That's actually unforgivable, really. Damn. If there's anyone still out there, I do plan to start updating again. And a lot quicker than normal. Like, maybe a rate of one every week. At least over the summer. I can only say that I've been so busy, going to university and family matters that the urge to write this completely disappeared from me. It's back though, I swear!

The next chapter will be winging it's way pretty darn soon (if anyone is still interested, that is)

Before I start up again, I just want to give a huge massive thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this.

So a Big THANK YOU to:

An Aspiring Author

Jassyflower

Bookworm2butterfly

zEthHPfrEaK

Hermione09Weasley

Lily Evans

Babydoll223 99

Stardust718

Blackheart09

Blue-Eyed Chica

Serenity12345

RavieGrint

Lady of the Rogue

Cool-mulle

Brazilian Princess

SingingBird812

Comicrileef

PaddySnuffles

Bubbles93

Siabrach

MiiSz Co0oKii3

Lonelygurl311

Ickebrina

Cjmax

Cosmopolitan

The Big Red Cheese

Sncaggie

Marislily

IcEpRiNcEsS

JandL

..u

Emmett's little sister

mmm...

queenofthefaeries

LaughingManiac

Manuela

Potterchik

Bumbledbee

Anny

Witchgirl91

I would also like to give a hug to the following people for adding this to their favourites. Thanks.

Acedia-et-Avaritia

americanjinx

Blue-Eyed Chica

BrazilianPrincess

Comicrileef

Cool-mulle

definite maybes

Emmett's little sister

Ink-of-the-heart

kubernetes

NERdiiMONkEii

siabrach

SingingBird812

soph127

stardust718

Tang Si Ming-Yue

zEthHPfrEaK (I give a cookie to you too, as it was reading over your reviews again that made me want to at least start this again)

I promise you that you will be seeing me very very soon. Pinky Promise.

**-Elle-**


End file.
